Memories
by Elise Le
Summary: Em sẽ tự đi tìm hạnh phúc hay lạc mãi ở nơi mình không thuộc về ? Em sẽ tìm thanh nhàn chốn thần tiên hay bình yên trong giông bão ?... AU - Bối cảnh thời Ai Cập cổ đại.
1. Chương 1 : Ngoại tộc

**Title : **Memories ( Hồi Ức )**  
>Author : <strong>Heo Hummel Anderson**  
>Rating : <strong>T**  
>Genre :<strong> Romance**  
>Pairing : <strong>Klaine**  
>Disclamer : <strong>Kurt và Blaine không thuộc về tôi  
><strong>AN :<strong> Tất tần tật đều là hư cấu ! Xin đừng nghĩ mình có ý định viết lại lịch sử Ai Cập !

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chương 1 <span>**_

**Ngoại Tộc  
><strong>

5000 năm trước Công nguyên, trên dải đất màu mỡ khá hẹp dọc hai bờ sông Nile, một nền văn minh cổ đại đã xuất hiện và phát triển phồn vinh rực rỡ mà ngày nay người ta vẫn nhắc đến với một thái độ tò mò nhưng không kém phần thán phục : Ai Cập. Dòng sông Nile vĩ đại góp phần mang lại cho người dân nơi đây một cuộc sống ấm no thịnh vượng. Họ gọi đất nước mình là Kemet, có nghĩa là Miền Đất Đen, bởi lớp phù sa đen nhánh mà dòng nước để lại sau những trận lụt hằng năm, cũng chính nhờ thứ phù sa này mà cứ qua một mùa nước ngập người dân lại thấy mảnh đất của họ như được hồi sinh. Dần dà, vùng đất ẩm ướt, màu mỡ xưa kia trở nên đông đúc và mọc lên khắp nơi những công trình kiến trúc đồ sộ đến choáng ngợp : những kim tự tháp sừng sững uy nghi giữa đất trời, thách thức với thời gian, trơ gan cùng tuế nguyệt, chốn đền đài linh thiêng được trang hoàng bằng những bức tường đầy màu sắc, các đại sảnh nối tiếp nhau và hàng cột đá chạm khắc tinh xảo.

Cai trị vương quốc Ai Cập cổ đại là những vị pharaoh được thần dân sùng kính. Khi sinh ra, họ cũng là một con người hữu sinh hữa tử như bao người bình thường khác, nhưng khi vừa ngồi lên ngai vàng của đế quốc, họ ngay lập tức nắm trong tay thứ quyền lực vô biên, đến mức nhân dân tin rằng họ có thể cai quản được vạn vật. Kể từ đó, pharaoh trở thành vị thánh sống nơi trần thế. Ông có thể cưới nhiều vợ, nhưng hoàng hậu của ngài nhất định phải là người trong hoàng gia để dòng máu thần thánh của pharaoh không bị pha loãng đi mất.

Tuy nhiên, cuộc đời luôn có những ngoại lệ.

Cuối dãy hành lang có một đám trẻ khoảng 5 – 6 đứa cùng độ tuổi xúm xít cùng nhau chơi trò đánh kiếm, tất nhiên kiếm ấy chỉ là những thanh gỗ cùn ngắn mà các vị quan võ tặng cho. Tiếng cười nói của lũ nhóc làm náo động cả một buổi sớm yên bình khi trời vừa hửng nắng. Thủ lĩnh của bọn chúng là một thằng nhóc khá to cao, làn da nâu sậm bóng loáng mồ hôi, ẩn sau mớ tóc đen phủ loà xoà trước mặt là đôi mắt đen lay láy lúc nào cũng ánh lên những tia nhìn hiếu chiến, hung hãn, thỉnh thoảng nó lại phá lên cười thích chí khi một thằng nhóc khác trong bọn ăn phải một gậy rõ đau.

- Khamed, đau lắm đấy ! – Thằng kia vừa xuýt xoa vừa ôm lấy cánh tay hằn một vết đỏ.

Tên thủ lĩnh không cười nữa mà lại nổi điên lên :

- Ai cho mày gọi tên tao ? Hả ? Mày phải gọi tao là hoàng tử, thằng láo toét !

Nó hét vào mặt thằng nhóc tội nghiệp, lúc này đang co rúm người lại cố tránh khỏi những cú đánh chát chúa liên hồi. Mấy đứa khác thấy thế thì sợ lắm, nên cứ đứng tụm vào nhau và cố tránh xa cơn giận của vị hoàng tử nóng tính. Sau khi đã hả cơn giận, Khamed lại kéo tên nhóc ấy đứng dậy, tát nó một bạt tai để nó câm miệng đừng rên rỉ nữa, rồi cười nhếch mép bảo :

- Mai mốt khôn hồn thì phải ngoan ngoãn, gọi tên tao một lần nữa thì mày nhừ xương. Mách với ông bố quan lại của mày cũng vô ích thôi. Cha tao chỉ cần nói một tiếng là gia đình mày lập tức dọn đồ khỏi hoàng cung. Mấy thằng kia, đứng giương mắt ở đó làm gì ? Vào tiếp đi.

Chúng lại tiếp tục chơi đùa vui vẻ, thật ra thì chỉ có Khamed cảm thấy vui vẻ, còn mấy đứa kia đang cố gắng kiềm chế để cả người mình không run lên bần bật.

Từ xa tiến lại gần một đứa con trai khác, nhỏ tuổi hơn hoàng tử và lũ bạn. Nó đứng quan sát cuộc vui một lát rồi rụt rè hỏi :

- Em chơi với nhé ?

Thằng nhóc hung hăng đó dừng lại, nhíu mày ra vẻ đầy khó chịu. Khamed nhìn em trai mình chằm chặp rồi bất chợt đẩy mạnh đứa nhóc ra sau khiến nó ngã lăn vào một cột đá gần đó. Vị hoàng tử dùng cây kiếm gỗ của mình chỉ vào mặt nó :

- Mày không có tư cách để nói chuyện với tao, đồ lạc loài, đồ ngoại lai bẩn thỉu !

Dứt lời Khamed kêu đám bạn cùng mình đi nơi khác để tránh xa cái mùi ngoại tộc ô uế phả ra từ thằng em trai cùng cha khác mẹ.

Còn lại một mình, đứa nhóc đưa tay lên quệt vội giọt nước vừa rơi khỏi khoé mắt. Tuy nhiên cứ hết giọt này lại đến giọt khác trào ra, cuối cùng nó để mặc cho hai hàng nước mắt nóng hổi lăn dài trên má và ôm mặt khóc rưng rức.

Dù chỉ mới 8 tuổi, nhưng đây không phải lần đầu tiên nó bị xua đuổi như vậy.

Nó tựa lưng vào cột và ngồi thừ người ra, mắt lơ đễnh hướng lên nền trời cao thăm thẳm, cũng trong và xanh như đôi mắt của mình. Nắng ban mai rọi vào da thịt càng làm cho nước da đứa nhóc thêm trắng trẻo.

Sau khi miên man suy nghĩ một hồi, nó quyết định đến thư viện đọc vài thứ để vơi bớt nỗi buồn. Thế là nó hít một hơi dài rồi đứng dậy, lau khô nước mắt và đi đến kho sách hoàng gia, vừa đi vừa vuốt lại mái tóc nâu mềm bị xổ tung lên mỗi khi gió tràn qua dãy hành lang dài thinh lặng.


	2. Chương 2 : Là một, là riêng, là duy nhất

**Title : **Memories ( Hồi Ức )**  
><strong>Author : <strong>**Heo Hummel Anderson**  
><strong>Rating : <strong>**T**  
><strong>Genre :<strong>** Romance**  
><strong>Pairing : <strong>**Klaine**  
><strong>Disclamer : <strong>**Kurt và Blaine không thuộc về tôi**  
>AN :<strong> Tất tần tật đều là hư cấu ! Xin đừng nghĩ mình có ý định viết lại lịch sử Ai Cập !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chương 2<strong>_

**Là một, là riêng, là duy nhất**

Pharaoh, vị thánh trú ngụ cõi dương gian, nắm trong tay quyền lực vô biên đồng thời cũng gánh vác những trách nhiệm nặng nề với đất nước. Vương triều Ai Cập lúc bấy giờ được cai trị bởi Pharaoh Marik, một vị minh quân luôn cố gắng đem lại cuộc sống ấm no sung túc cho thần dân trăm họ. Ngày ngày ông, tể tướng Hetop cùng các viên quan trong triều đều họp bàn nhằm đưa ra những chính sách hợp lí để guồng máy chính quyền hoạt động một cách ổn định và để kiểm soát tình hình trị an của vương quốc : phát triển tôn giáo, thực thi pháp luật, huấn luyện những đội quân tinh nhuệ luôn sẵn sàng chiến đấu nếu giặc ngoại xâm tràn vào vùng lãnh thổ Ai Cập...

Mọi người kính phục Pharaoh bởi những đóng góp lớn lao của ông cho đất nước, họ còn yêu mến ông bởi thái độ gần gũi với nhân dân, ánh mắt cương nghị nhưng cũng đầy bao dung toát ra từ khuôn mặt hiền lành phúc hậu. Điều duy nhất khiến dân chúng cũng như phần lớn các quan lại trong triều không hài lòng chính là đứa con trai thứ hai của ông, thằng bé mà người ta vẫn quen miệng gọi là "ngoại tộc", người đã pha loãng mất dòng máu thuần khiết của ngài.

Ngả mình lên chiếc trường kỉ êm ái, Marik lim dim tận hưởng vài cơn gió mát hiếm hoi giữa tiết trời nóng đến cháy da này. Ông tháo phăng cái mũ trắng bịt đầu mình kín mít suốt buổi thiết triều và quăng vèo nó lên giường, tiện tay ông lột luôn bộ râu giả đeo dưới cằm thả xuống đất. Lớp áo làm bằng vải lanh khá mỏng, chiếc váy quấn quanh thân dưới chỉ dài đến đầu gối nên nó không làm ông khó chịu cho lắm.

Một tì nữ cung kính quỳ xuống trước mặt Pharaoh và nhỏ nhẹ :

- Tâu hoàng thượng, bữa chiều đã sẵn sàng, mời ngài đến phòng ăn ạ.

- Ta đến ngay. Các hoàng tử đều ở đó chứ ?

- Dạ thưa, chỉ có cậu Khamed thôi ạ.

- Vậy còn Kurt ?

- Dạ thưa, hoàng tử lại bỏ ăn ạ. Chúng thần đã nói hết lời nhưng cậu vẫn không chịu dùng bữa.

_- _Được rồi, ta sẽ nói chuyện vớinó sau.

_Con trai tội nghiệp của ta._ – Ông nghĩ thầm, đôi mắt đen thoáng qua một nỗi buồn sâu lắng.

oOo

Marik tìm đến cung điện phía Tây vì ông biết Kurt sẽ ở đó để ngắm hoàng hôn, cảnh tượng mà đa số người dân nơi đây nghĩ rằng nó ít nhiều liên quan đến cái chết. Con trai út của ông là vậy, khác người từ trong ra ngoài từ trên xuống dưới, dù ông chắc rằng đó không phải chủ ý của thằng bé. Kurt không phải loại người muốn thu hút sự chú ý để nổi bật giữa đám đông, thật ra nó là một đứa trầm tính và có một thế giới nội tâm phức tạp. Ngay khi sinh ra hoàng tử nhỏ đã thiếu vắng tình thương của mẹ.

Ông thấy con trai mình đang ngồi bên mép hành lang, hai chân thả xuống đung đưa trong không khí. Xa xa ánh tà dương đỏ rực hắt những vệt sáng cuối cùng lên mặt sông bằng lặng, khiến sông Nile xanh ngắt cũng nhuốm một màu u buồn ai vãn. Quanh cảnh đẹp đến nao lòng. Trước khi mặt trời mất hẳn, dường như ngư dân làng chài đều quay vội mũi thuyền tìm về bến đỗ thân thương, về mái nhà ấm cúng nơi người thân quây quần bên mâm cơm đạm bạc.

Pharaoh chậm rãi ngồi xuống bên Kurt khiến cậu nhóc chợt giật mình :

- Cha ! Sao cha lại đến đây ?

Ông xoa đầu cậu :

- Con lại bỏ ăn à ?

Kurt cúi đầu không đáp. Ông lại hỏi :

- Ai làm gì khiến con phật ý ? Hay do thức ăn không vừa miệng ? Con không nên nhịn ăn như thế nữa, con xem, 8 tuổi rồi mà ốm tong ốm teo thế này đây. Con làm cha và nhũ mẫu Nefer lo lắm.

Cậu lí nhí :

- Con chưa đói mà cha, lát nữa con sẽ ăn sau.

- Con ít khi dùng bữa cùng gia đình. Hay con không muốn ăn cùng cha ?

- Không, con muốn chứ. Chỉ vì...anh Khamed...con không muốn...

Nói đến thế thôi là ông hiểu. Lòng kiêu hãnh của đứa con cả đã trở thành nỗi ám ảnh đối với hoàng tử nhỏ tội nghiệp. Pharaoh đặt tay lên vai Kurt và kéo cậu lại gần bên ông. Tựa đầu vào bờ vai rắn chắc của cha, cậu run run hỏi :

- Mắt con không đen mà lại có màu xanh lợt lạt kì dị, da con lại trắng, dù ngày nào con cũng phơi nắng từ sáng đến chiều nhưng nó chỉ đỏ ửng lên rồi mấy ngày sau lại trắng như cũ. Con không giống bất cứ ai ở đây, không giống anh Khamed, không giống cả cha. Con kì quặc và xấu xí. Người ta bảo con không phải con ruột của cha. Có đúng vậy không cha ?

Ông nghe mà lòng đau quặn thắt. Marik nhẹ nhàng bế cậu bé đặt vào lòng mình và ôm ghì lấy nó. Kurt vùi mặt vào ngực cha khóc rấm rứt. Marik thủ thỉ :

- Không đâu. Ai dám nói những lời bịa đặt đó ? Kurt, con là đứa con máu mủ ruột thịt của ta. Đừng nghe những lời đàm tiếu vô bổ ấy. Nín đi nào.

- Nhưng không phải họ có lí sao ? Cha nhìn con xem, mắt xanh, tóc nâu và da trắng. Con không hề giống cha ! Tại sao ? Tại sao vậy cha ?

- Vì con giống mẹ, con trai à.

Cậu ngước gương mặt nhoè nhoẹt nước lên nhìn cha và bắt gặp ánh mắt trìu mến ông dành cho mình. Do dự một lúc, Kurt hỏi ông điều mà cậu canh cánh trong lòng bấy lâu nay, điều mà cả hoàng cung không một ai cho cậu lời giải đáp :

- Mẹ con là người như thế nào vậy cha ?

- Mẹ con... – Marik trầm ngâm, ...bà ấy là một người phụ nữ tuyệt vời, người mà cha đã yêu thương bằng cả tấm lòng.

Kurt vẫn nhìn ông với vẻ hy vọng đợi chờ. Pharaoh biết đã đến lúc để hoàng tử nhỏ được nghe về xuất thân của mình. Vẫn ôm cậu trong vòng tay, ông bắt đầu kể, giọng đều và nhỏ nhẹ, dường như trong giây lát, ông đã lạc đến nơi nào xa lắm...

Mười chín tuổi, Marik lấy em ruột mình là Akharia làm hoàng hậu, một cô gái nhỏ nhen và ham mê quyền lực. Cuộc hôn nhân không tình yêu. Đêm động phòng không nụ cười hạnh phúc. Hai đứa con gái lần lượt ra đời và đều mất đi khi còn quá nhỏ vì một cơn bạo bệnh. Hoàng hậu trở nên cay nghiệt và ghen ghét bất kì người phụ nữ nào gần bên Pharaoh. Những cái chết không rõ nguyên nhân của các cô gái trẻ đẹp trong cung. Triều thần lo lắng vì không tìm ra người nối dõi ngôi vua. Khi Marik 30 tuổi, hoàng nam Khamed chào đời. Tâm bệnh của hoàng hậu dần khỏi hẳn và bà cưng chiều, nâng niu Khamed tựa như đó là báu vật hiếm có trên đời. Dưới sự bảo bọc thái quá và thái độ thiên vị đến phi lí của mẹ, hoàng tử Khamed trở nên ngang tàng ngỗ nghịch. Vốn là một người trầm lặng, Pharaoh không nói gì, chỉ lao đầu vào công việc triều chính để quên đi nỗi chán chường đối với người vợ vô tâm, tàn nhẫn. Cứ tưởng cuộc đời sẽ mãi bình lặng như mặt nước ao xuân cho đến một ngày kia, người phụ nữ ấy xuất hiện.

Tên cô ấy là Amelia, một món hàng từ những sứ giả phương xa cống nạp lên vị Pharaoh quyền uy tột bậc. Đôi mắt xanh lơ hút hồn người, tấm lưng trần trắng muốt ẩn hiện sau suối tóc nâu bồng bềnh gợn sóng, đôi môi đỏ mọng lúc nào cũng mỉm cười e lệ cùng hai gò má ửng hồng vì cái nắng cháy bỏng nơi hoang mạc khiến nàng thêm bội phần xinh đẹp. Amelia hiện ra trước mắt Marik như một nữ thần tái thế. Ngài ngây ngất vì vẻ đẹp kiều diễm của nàng, ngài như người mất hồn trước điệu nhảy nhẹ nhàng thanh thoát của nàng. Lần đầu tiên một vị Pharaoh như ngài lại lắp bắp nói không nên lời khi tặng người con gái ấy một bó hoa súng tươi ngát còn đẫm sương đêm.

Tình yêu thật kì diệu, nó làm ta cảm thấy như được sinh ra một lần nữa.

Tuy vậy, dù yêu, rất yêu nàng nhưng Marik vẫn không thể lấy nàng làm vợ, bởi Amelia mang dòng máu ngoại tộc, tệ hơn nữa, theo một cách nào đó, nàng là một nô lệ. Chính vì thế mà hội đồng tư tế, những kẻ luôn nhân danh thánh thần, không thông qua cuộc hôn nhân này.

- Thưa Pharaoh, yêu thì ngài cứ yêu cô ta đi, nhưng ngài không bao giờ được phép lấy ả làm vợ.

Mối tình này làm Akharia tức giận, cực kì tức giận. Bà ta ghen đến mức bệnh lên bệnh xuống, ghen đến mức gần muốn phát điên. Hoàng hậu đã thử mọi cách để giết phắc con khốn mắt xanh ấy đi nhưng vô ích, vì Pharaoh luôn giữ Amelia bên mình. Rồi một ngày kia, nàng sung sướng báo cho ngài...

- Hoàng thượng, em có thai rồi.

- Sao...sao cơ ? Nàng có thai ? Là con của chúng ta ? Nàng nói thật chứ ?

- Vâng, thưa hoàng thượng.

- Ôi Amelia !

Ngài ôm lấy nàng, ôm thật chặt và tự nhủ sẽ không bao giờ buông nàng ra nữa.

Cái thai trong bụng Amelia ngày một lớn dần, quan lại trong triều xì xầm bàn tán, người bất bình kẻ phản đối, còn hoàng hậu, bà cứ lồng lên như con thú dữ. Khamed, khi đó chỉ mới 5 tuổi, thấy mẹ đau khổ vật vã như vậy thì trong lòng ngọn lửa của sự thù ghét bắt đầu nhen nhóm và âm ỉ cháy. Mẹ đã dạy nó cách ghét đứa em mà nó chưa hề nhìn mặt.

_Không giết được mày với thằng con của mày, tao không phải con người nữa_. – Hoàng hậu gào lên trong mỗi cơn mơ.

Một buổi chiều, Pharaoh cùng các quan đại thần bàn cách giúp đỡ nhân dân vượt qua cơn hạn hán đang hoành hành. Nàng cảm thấy ngột ngạt và xin ngài được ra ngoài để hít thở ít không khí trong lành. Marik gật đầu rồi trở lại cuộc thảo luận căng thẳng.

_Chắc nàng sẽ không sao đâu, nàng chỉ ở ngay đây thôi, ngay cái hồ sen chỉ cách mình vài bước chân thôi. _– Marik tự trấn an.

Nàng hét lên một tiếng thất thanh.

Ùm !

Tiếng người la hét hoảng loạn. Bàn ghế bị xô đạp, giấy tờ xổ tung ra vương vãi khắp sàn, một tốp binh lính lao đến nhảy xuống hồ, một tốp khác đuổi theo lùng bắt tên thích khách. Những người còn lại giữ chặt Pharaoh, ngăn không cho ngài làm điều nguy hiểm, mặc cho ngài ra sức vùng vẫy, gào thét. Mặt hồ náo động bỗng nhuộm đỏ. Người ta đưa nàng lên, người lạnh ngắt, môi tím tái, máu cứ chảy mãi dưới hai chân. Ngự y lập tức được gọi đến. Cố lên công nương, cố lên ! Nàng gật đầu, nhưng hơi thở yếu dần, ai cũng nghĩ cả hai sẽ không qua khỏi.

Như một phép màu, đứa trẻ chui ra từ bụng mẹ, do sinh non nên nó có vẻ yếu ớt, cuối cùng đứa bé cũng cất tiếng khóc chào đời. Lại là một hoàng nam.

- Hoàng thượng...hoàng thượng ơi...

- Amelia, nàng giỏi lắm. Ta đây, ta ở bên nàng đây.

- Hoàng thượng, tên nó...sẽ là Kurt...

- Ta đồng ý. Kurt...Kurt. Con trai chúng ta tên là Kurt.

Nàng nở một nụ cười hạnh phúc rồi nhắm mắt xuôi tay. Tiếng thét của ngài chìm vào hư vô tĩnh mịch.

Một tháng sau, hoàng hậu mất vì rơi từ trên cao xuống. Cô cung nữ chứng kiến những giây phút cuối cùng của bà ta kể rằng trước khi chết, hoàng hậu sắc mặt xanh mét, lông mày dựng ngược, ra chiều rất hoảng loạn, cầm kiếm quơ quào khắp nơi, luôn miệng hét lên « Là tại mày ! Mày đã cướp chồng tao ! », rồi bất thần trượt chân ngã từ lầu cao xuống. Thanh kiếm vì thế mà rơi theo, cắm phập vào ngực hoàng hậu. Bà ta chết trong khi mắt vẫn mở to kinh hoàng...

Cánh cửa quá khứ đã khép lại. Hai cha con ngồi bên nhau, đắm mình trong cái vắng lặng êm ả của trời chiều. Marik vuốt ve mái tóc mềm mại của hoàng tử nhỏ, dịu dàng bảo :

- Con biết không, con giống mẹ như đúc, từ thần thái, ánh mắt, nụ cười. Con là kết quả ngọt ngào của tình yêu giữa cha và mẹ con. Mỗi khi nhìn con, cha lại có cảm giác dường như linh hồn bà ấy đang phảng phất đâu đây.

- Con là con ruột của cha. Cha thương con nhiều không, cha ?

- Cha thương con rất nhiều, con trai à. Và cha sẽ làm mọi thứ vì con.

Kurt cười thật tươi và dùng đôi tay nhỏ bé ôm lấy tấm thân to cao của người cha hiền từ :

- Vậy con sẽ không sợ gì nữa, vì cha đã luôn ở đây rồi.

Ông hôn lên trán cậu và nói :

- Kurt, con không cần phải giống với mọi người mới gọi là đẹp. Bản thân con đã rất đẹp theo cách riêng của mình rồi. Hãy mạnh mẽ lên và đừng để định kiến người đời vùi dập con. Trong vũ trụ này, con là một, là riêng, là duy nhất. Phải biết quý trọng, yêu thương chính mình, con trai à. Hứa với cha nhé ?

- Vâng, con hứa. Con sẽ luôn yêu thương bản thân, vì con, vì cha, vì mẹ nữa.

- Tốt. Con có biết việc đầu tiên mình cần làm để yêu thương bản thân không ?

- Dạ ?

- Đi ăn với cha nào. Sau này cũng đừng bỏ bữa nữa.

- Dạ, tất nhiên ạ. Mà cha ơi !

- Sao hả Kurt ?

- Đêm nay con ngủ cùng cha nhé, chỉ đêm nay thôi. – Kurt níu tay ông và ngước mắt nài nỉ.

- Thằng bé này đừng có lạm dụng đôi mắt của mẹ con như vậy !

- Ơ thế thì...thôi ạ. – Hoàng tử nhỏ rụt tay lại.

- Cha sẽ cho con ngủ cùng, với điều kiện con phải ăn thật no đi đã. – Ông hay háy mắt nhìn cậu.

- Cha hứa đấy nhé !

Hai cha con đứng dậy và một cách bất ngờ ông bế Kurt lên, đặt cậu trên đôi vai vững chắc của mình. Tiếng cười giòn tan đầy yêu thương của họ vang vọng khắp dãy hành lang dài sáng bập bùng ánh đuốc.

Khi họ đã đi khuất, Khamed ra khỏi chỗ núp. Anh mím chặt môi và đấm mạnh vào cột đá trước mặt.

_Cha chưa bao giờ dịu dàng với con như vậy._


	3. Chương 3 : Rực màu hổ phách

**Title :** Memories ( Hồi Ức )**  
>Author :<strong> Heo Hummel Anderson**  
>Rating :<strong> T**  
>Genre :<strong> Romance**  
>Pairing :<strong> Klaine**  
>Disclamer :<strong> Kurt và Blaine không thuộc về tôi  
><strong>AN :<strong> Tất tần tật đều là hư cấu ! Xin đừng nghĩ mình có ý định viết lại lịch sử Ai Cập !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chương 3<strong>_

**Rực màu hổ phách**

- Nhũ mẫu, bà kê cái bình lại ngay ngắn giùm ta.

- Đây ạ, thưa hoàng tử. – Bà Nefer đáp.

Kurt khéo léo cắm bó hoa súng tươi ngát vào chiếc bình gốm đặt cạnh giường Pharaoh, tay tỉ mẩn vuốt lại từng cành hoa sao cho trông thật đẹp mắt. Cậu quay sang nhũ mẫu Nefer và vui vẻ nói :

- Nhũ mẫu biết đấy, hoa tươi sẽ làm căn phòng sinh động và gần gũi với thiên nhiên hơn. Ta luôn muốn cha cảm thấy thoải mái khi trở về phòng vào cuối ngày.

- Hoàng tử là một người con tốt bụng. Thần nghĩ hoàng thượng sẽ thích lắm.

- Cảm ơn bà. Ta chỉ cố gắng giúp cha nhiều hơn, vì ta mà ông phải chịu nhiều cực khổ, ngay cả sự hiện diện của ta cũng khiến ông gặp đủ thứ phiền toái rồi. Nhiều lần ta muốn phụ ông làm vài thứ sổ sách giấy tờ trong cung, nhưng ý kiến của ta đều bị các quan đại thần bác bỏ cả. – Kurt đảo mắt và giơ hai tay lên trời, tỏ ý _chán-thật-nhưng-thôi-đành-chịu-vậy_.

- Hoàng tử đừng buồn, có lẽ họ nghĩ người còn nhỏ quá.

- Có người 16 tuổi đã lên ngôi trị vì đất nước rồi, dù ta lớn hay nhỏ thì kết quả vẫn không thay đổi gì nhiều đâu nhũ mẫu ạ. Ngoại tộc muôn đời vẫn là ngoại tộc.

Bà Nefer mỉm cười thông cảm. Gò má hồng hào đầy đặn toát lên thần thái của một người mẹ dịu hiền, giàu lòng yêu thương. Bà đã nuôi nấng hoàng tử khi người còn là một đứa bé đỏ hỏn. Ban đầu bà không có cảm tình gì nhiều với cậu, nhưng dần dần bà nhận ra rằng Kurt cũng là một đứa trẻ rất đỗi bình thường : cần được vui đùa, chăm sóc, cần được giáo dục đúng đắn, cần sự bảo bọc của cha và tình thương của mẹ. Không những thế, cậu nhóc còn rất ngoan, lễ phép và dễ bảo, thích ngồi suy ngẫm nơi thư phòng hơn là tham gia vào các trò đánh nhau của mấy đứa nhóc trong cung. Mà một phần cũng vì không có bạn nên chú nhóc chẳng biết chơi với ai.

Sau khi cùng hoàng tử sắp xếp ngay ngắn các tài liệu của Pharaoh, bà dịu dàng nói :

- Chớp mắt mà đã 13 năm rồi hoàng tử nhỉ. Thần còn nhớ lần đầu bế người trên tay, người cứ khóc mãi không thôi.

- Nhờ nhũ mẫu mà ta được như ngày hôm nay. – Kurt cười, Ta không biết phải báo đáp cho bà thế nào đây ?

- Ôi thưa hoàng tử không cần phải báo đáp gì đâu ạ. Được chăm lo cho người là niềm vinh hạnh của hạ thần. Chỉ cần người khoẻ mạnh và tài giỏi thì thần đã hạnh phúc lắm rồi.

- Ta không làm khổ bà nhiều lắm phải không ? Ta nghĩ mình khá là ngoan và dạo gần đây do chịu ăn nên ta to cao hơn hẳn ngày trước.

- Tất nhiên rồi ạ. – Nhũ mẫu tươi cười, Người ngoan lắm, giống như hoàng thượng ngày xưa, ngài cũng rất thích đọc sách và luôn có những suy nghĩ sâu sắc, chỉ khác ở chỗ...

- ...không nhốt mình cả ngày trời trong thư viện, tránh mọi sự giao tiếp nếu điều đó không thật sự cần thiết ?

- Vâng ạ, và hoàng tử thậm chí cũng không rèn luyện thân thể gì cả.

Kurt nhướm mắt :

- Dĩ nhiên là có chứ. Nhũ mẫu đừng coi thường ta thế.

- Xin lỗi hoàng tử, thần không có ý đó.

- Không sao, bà không có lỗi. Chẳng qua vì ta hay luyện tập vào sáng sớm lúc quan quân còn say giấc nên ít ai biết. Ta thích sự yên tĩnh và không muốn bị dòm ngó. Tướng quân Rajak đã chỉ dạy ta rất nhiều. Hôm nào ta sẽ đi vài đường kiếm cho bà xem. – Cậu nói với vẻ tự hào.

- Thần rất lấy làm vinh dự ạ. Hôm nay thần cũng có một điều muốn hỏi hoàng tử...

- Bà cứ nói.

- Người vẫn chưa để ý đến cô gái nào sao ?

Kurt có vẻ bất ngờ trước câu hỏi đó, cậu im lặng một lúc rồi hắt ra một tiếng thở dài :

- Để ý mà làm gì cơ chứ ? Ta không muốn dòng máu thần thánh của cha lại bị pha loãng một lần nữa. Vả lại ta là một đứa kì dị, mãi mãi sẽ chẳng có ai yêu ta đâu, nhũ mẫu ạ.

Kì dị. Hai chữ « kì dị » như khoét vào tim một vết thương sâu hoắm. Mười mấy năm gặm nhấm sự cô đơn trong cái tối nặng nề của bóng đêm u tịch, không biết chia sẻ cùng ai. Cha đã yêu thương và luôn đứng về phía cậu, vậy là đủ, cậu không muốn ông mệt thêm nữa. Kurt khó nhọc nói :

- Suốt đời ta sẽ là mảnh ghép khuyết đi nửa còn lại.

Sóng mũi bỗng cay xè, cậu gục đầu xuống để giấu đi đôi mắt đang nhoà nước. Bà Nefer nhận ra mình đã vô tình chạm đến điều sâu thẳm trong tâm hồn đứa trẻ, liền nắm lấy đôi tay run rẩy của cậu và nhẹ nhàng bảo :

- Không đâu hoàng tử. Người đừng như thế. Mắt xanh, da trắng thì sao chứ ? Người cũng là một con người bình thường, có suy nghĩ, có cảm xúc. Người không kì dị chút nào cả. Người có hiểu ý thần không ? Người bình thường như bao người, hoàng tử à.

- Chỉ có nhũ mẫu thấy thế thôi.

_Bà không biết ta còn kì dị theo cách nào nữa đâu. _

Thế rồi thật chậm rãi, bà ôm cậu vào lòng. Cậu vòng tay ôm lấy nhũ mẫu, cố nuốt ngược nước mắt vào trong. Bà Nefer nhẹ nhàng bảo :

- Dù hoàng tử là người như thế nào đi chăng nữa, sẽ có một người đến bên và yêu thương hoàng tử thật lòng.

- Bà nói thật chứ ?

- Vâng. Điều gì đến sẽ đến. Hoàng tử chỉ phải chờ đợi thôi.

Sau đó hai người rời khỏi phòng, bỗng Kurt khựng lại ở ngưỡng cửa, cậu hỏi :

- Nhũ mẫu, chuyện lộn xộn gì bên ngoài thế ?

- Hạ thần không biết ạ, hình như đám lính vừa bắt được ai đó.

- Ta ra ngoài xem sao.

Họ vội vã chạy đến nơi phát ra tiếng ồn ào ấy. Ngoài khoảng sân dẫn ra hồ nước lớn mà Pharaoh và các vị quý tộc thường xuyên dạo mát vào mỗi buổi chiều, mấy tên lính xúm lại đánh một kẻ nằm co quắp dưới đất, chắc cũng chỉ trạc tuổi cậu, tay che kín mặt để tránh những cú đá mạnh như trời giáng. Khi hoàng tử đến gần, một tên trong bọn lính liền báo cáo :

- Muôn tâu, thằng này ăn cắp đồ của hoàng tử. Hạ thần thấy nó chạy ra từ phòng riêng của ngài.

- Thế à ? Nó lấy thứ gì ?

- Thưa, một cái vòng đeo tay bằng ngọc lục bảo. Lúc chúng thần đuổi theo tóm được nó thì thằng khốn này làm rơi cái vòng xuống hồ nước rồi.

- Cái vòng của ta ?

Như một phản xạ tự nhiên, Kurt ngay lập tức sờ lên cổ tay trống toát và sững sờ nhận ra sáng nay mình đã quên đeo nó, món quà Pharaoh tặng cậu nhân dịp sinh nhật lần thứ 10. Hơn thế, đó còn là món đồ được các quan tư tế rửa qua bằng nước thánh sau khi họ dội nước sông Nile lên các tượng thần, tức là vật trang sức này đã hút được năng lực siêu nhiên của các vị. Đồng thời, trên chiếc vòng bản lớn ấy có chạm khắc con mắt của thần Horus, một lá bùa linh thiêng có tác dụng bảo vệ những ai đeo nó. Pharaoh bảo cậu cần giữ kĩ vật này. Món quà rất có ý nghĩa với Kurt, thế mà chỉ vì bỏ quên nó một buổi sáng thôi mà giờ đây chiếc vòng đeo tay đã nằm im dưới đáy nước kia rồi.

Bọn binh sĩ rít lên :

- Thằng kia phen này mày chết chắc. Giải nó vào ngục !

- Khoan đã. – Cậu ra lệnh.

Sau khi đã lấy lại bình tĩnh, Kurt lạnh lùng cất tiếng :

- Ngước mặt lên.

Thằng bé vẫn ngồi im, co rúm người vì sợ hãi.

Tên lính cầm roi da quất mạnh vào lưng thằng nhóc. Nó hét lên một tiếng rồi cúi oằn người rên rỉ. Hắn vung roi chực đánh tiếp thì vị hoàng tử ngăn lại. Cậu khom xuống trước mặt nó và lặp lại câu nói :

- Ngước.Mặt.Lên !

Tên phạm nhân run rẩy ngẩng đầu dậy, Kurt tỏ vẻ ghê sợ mớ tóc đen dơ bẩn, xoăn tít rối bù của thằng nhóc trước khi...

...trước khi nhìn thấy đôi mắt rực màu hổ phách. Như tia sáng loé lên giữa đêm đen dày đặc.

_Điều gì đến sẽ đến...chỉ phải chờ đợi thôi._

Cậu đứng thẳng dậy rồi ra quyết định khiến đám người xung quanh kinh ngạc :

- Tha cho nó. Từ giờ nó sẽ là người hầu của ta.

- Nhưng...nhưng thưa hoàng tử, nó là một thằng ăn cắp ! Ai mà biết nó có an toàn cho ngài hay không. Lỡ như nó là gián điệp được gửi đến để giết ngài thì sao ? Chúng thần biết ngài hay thương người...một cách kì lạ... – Thằng lính có ý hơi mai mỉa, Tha cho nó đã đành, nhưng để nó gần bên ngài...không được đâu ạ ! Pharaoh sẽ không đồng ý đâu.

- Ta rất lấy làm cảm kích vì sự quan tâm của các người. Nó có nguy hiểm hay không, chính ta sẽ tự xác minh điều đó. Thả nó ra. Nhũ mẫu, phiền bà với đám cung nữ tắm nó sạch sẽ rồi dẫn vào phòng ta.

Bà Nefer đáp :

- Thưa hoàng tử, người có chắc không ạ ? Nó là một đứa nô lệ thấp kém, để nó ở một mình với người thì...

- Nhũ mẫu đừng lo, không sao đâu. Nếu có chuyện gì xảy ra ta sẽ chịu trách nhiệm với Pharaoh. Chỉ cần sau khi bà đưa nó đến phòng ta thì cắt thêm binh lính canh giữ bên ngoài là được.

Một toán lính đi theo Kurt và bà Nefer áp giải thằng nhóc vào cung. Loáng thoáng đằng sau bọn binh sĩ xúm lại xì xầm bàn tán, nhưng cậu mặc kệ những lời đàm tiếu vô bổ ấy :

- Mày thấy mắt nó không ?

- Có, thật dị thường.

- Hoàng cung ta lại thêm một tên ngoại quốc nữa rồi.

oOo

Kurt ngồi suy nghĩ trên chiếc ghế kê bên khung cửa lộng gió. Cậu nghe lòng mình dậy lên những cảm giác khó tả. Một tên nhóc với đôi mắt nhuộm sắc vàng hổ phách. Một kẻ lạc loài, cũng như cậu vậy. Phải chăng đây là cảm giác tìm được đồng hương nơi đất khách quê người ? Buồn cười làm sao khi gọi nơi mình sinh ra và lớn lên là « đất khách quê người », nhưng chẳng phải thế sao ? Cậu không thuộc về nơi đây, ít nhất là ở triều đình này. Nếu được làm một thứ dân bình thường, có lẽ cậu sẽ hạnh phúc hơn nhiều.

Tiếng cửa đóng mở cắt đứt dòng suy nghĩ của Kurt, kéo cậu về với thực tại rằng cậu là hoàng tử, phải gắn bó với chốn cung đình ngột ngạt này suốt cuộc đời. Không được mơ đến ngai vàng của Khamed, không được lấy vợ sinh con kẻo con cướp ngai vàng của Khamed, mấy ông quan cao quý trong triều cứ dặn dò như thế từ ngày này qua tháng nọ, đến là nhàm tai. Buồn thì có ích gì. Buồn đâu có làm mắt đen đi hay da sẫm lại. Thế nhưng vẫn cứ buồn...

Tên nhóc rụt rè bước vào phòng, dựa người vào vách tường đối diện Kurt rồi đứng nép vào một góc. Sau khi được tắm gội và ăn mặc gọn gàng, nó đẹp hẳn lên. Ban nãy trông nó đen đúa vì ghét bẩn bám đầy người, thật ra da nó cũng trắng, không trắng nõn như cậu nhưng nói chung là trắng hơn dân Ai Cập. Người nó chằng chịt những vết roi, vết sẹo và vài vết thương còn khá mới, có lẽ tên nhóc là nô lệ của công trường xây dựng, cậu đoán thế. Mái tóc đen nhánh nằm xuống ngoan ngoãn thay vì xù lên một cách ám ảnh, tuy cậu biết chắc khi khô đi chúng sẽ lại xoăn tít lên. Dáng người khoẻ mạnh, có da có thịt, thấp hơn Khamed một chút.

Cậu ngoắc nó đến gần và hỏi :

- Thoải mái hơn chứ ?

Nó gật đầu, mắt cụp xuống không dám nhìn vị hoàng tử đang nói chuyện với mình.

- Ngươi tên gì ?

- Blaine, thưa hoàng tử.

- Blaine. Ngươi không phải người Ai Cập chính gốc, đúng không ?

- Vâng, thần được tìm thấy trong một đoàn buôn ở sa mạc phía Tây, mọi người đã chết, hàng hoá đều bị cướp sạch. Thần lớn lên và trở thành nô lệ lao động ở công trường. Thần chỉ biết đến vậy thôi ạ.

- Vậy à...

- Người...không giết thần ạ ?

- Không. May cho ngươi, nếu gặp Khamed thì đầu ngươi đã lìa khỏi cổ rồi.

- Vâng, nhưng thần đã ăn cắp chiếc vòng của người...

- Nếu còn nhắc đến chiếc vòng nữa ta sẽ giết ngươi thật đấy.

Blaine ngậm tăm. Cậu lại hỏi :

- Tại sao ngươi ăn cắp ?

- Vì...thần mệt và đói quá.

Câu nói của anh được minh hoạ bằng những tiếng kêu trần tục từ cái bao tử rỗng tuếch. Cậu cố nín cười.

- Ngươi bao nhiêu tuổi ?

- Dạ bẩm, thần 13 tuổi.

Kurt trầm tư, lát sau cậu ngước lên đúng lúc Blaine đang lén nhìn cậu. Hai ánh mắt gặp nhau trong khoảnh khắc. Biển trong xanh và trời rực nắng. Họ vội quay đi chỗ khác.

- Có lẽ ta cần một cận vệ. Ngươi biết gì về kiếm pháp không ?

- Thưa hoàng tử, có nhưng không nhiều ạ.

- Không sao, thế thì đào tạo lại. Nhưng trước tiên phải ăn đã. Đi theo ta.

Cậu nắm tay Blaine và kéo anh chạy theo qua các hành lang dài nối tiếp nhau. Mặt trời hắt những vệt sáng rực rỡ lên sàn đá thô ráp, nắng vàng ươm choàng tay ôm trọn thân hình hai đứa trẻ. Mái tóc nâu ánh lên trong nắng của cậu làm anh ngơ ngẩn.

Trong phòng ăn rộng rãi thoáng mát, anh thấy những chiếc ghế chạm trổ đủ thứ hoa văn cầu kì kê sát vào bàn ăn dài được dát một lớp vàng mỏng. Kurt cho phép Blaine chọn một ghế và cậu ngồi chỗ kế bên. Đứng sau họ, các cung nữ luôn tay phe phẩy cái quạt lớn nhằm xua đi không khí oi ả. Anh gần như choáng ngợp bởi các thức đồ sang trọng, thơm nức và nóng hổi đặt kín mặt bàn, những thứ mà cả đời anh chưa hề biết tới, chứ đừng nói đến việc nếm thử : thịt bò nấu chín kĩ, chim cút nướng vàng rộm trông thật ngon mắt, các loại trái đặc trưng của Ai Cập như nho, vả, chà là, lựu, thức uống thì có rượu nho thơm nồng nàn, bia đặc sánh cất từ lúa mạch, ngon, bổ và nhẹ độ... Blaine không dám đụng vào bất cứ món gì, ngay cả tay còn không dám đặt lên mặt bàn sáng loá. Kurt trêu :

- Ăn đi chứ, hay đợi ta mời ?

Anh lúng búng :

- D...dạ, vâng, thần xin đội ơn hoàng tử.

Nói rồi anh ngấu nghiến thức ăn dù đã cố hết sức để tỏ ra không quá thô tục. Tay lấm lem, miệng bóng loáng dầu mỡ, cả thế giới dường như chỉ còn Blaine và đống đồ ăn trước mặt, loáng một chốc mà mấy cái đĩa gần sạch trơn. Anh dựa người vào lưng ghế, lấy hai tay che miệng để nén tiếng ợ, mắt lấm lét nhìn hoàng tử. Cử chỉ ấy khiến cậu không nhịn được cười. Kurt bảo :

- Ngươi ăn như thể ngày mai là chết rồi vậy.

- Người sẽ giết thần ạ ?

- Không ! Đồ ngốc ! – Cậu cốc đầu anh, Nhưng ta sẽ phải dạy ngươi cách cư xử lịch thiệp. Từ giờ ngươi đã là người trong cung rồi. Và đừng có lén chùi tay vào quần ! Ngươi thật kinh dị ! Chậu nước đằng kia kìa. Rửa tay và miệng cho sạch đấy, ta sắp dẫn ngươi đến gặp một người quan trọng.

oOo

Tại khu đất rộng dành riêng cho việc luyện tập kiếm thuật do tướng quân Rajak đảm trách, những đứa trẻ đủ độ tuổi, đều là con cái của quan lại trong triều, đang nhất loạt đi những đường kiếm cứng rắn, mạnh mẽ và dứt khoát dưới sự giám sát chặt chẽ của người thầy nghiêm khắc. Khuôn mặt họ toát lên vẻ căng thẳng cùng sự tập trung cao độ, tấm lưng trần nhễ nhại mồ hôi phơi ra dưới ánh mặt trời gay gắt. Không ai được phép ngơi tay khi chưa có hiệu lệnh của tướng quân.

Ông kính cẩn cúi chào khi Kurt đến bên :

- Kính chào hoàng tử. Chuyện gì vậy ạ ?

- Chào tướng quân. Thầy có thể huấn luyện người này thành một kiếm sĩ được không ? – Cậu chỉ về phía Blaine.

- Thưa hoàng tử, ai vậy ạ ? Thần chưa bao giờ trông thấy cậu ta.

- Một nô lệ, và là cận vệ của ta. Vì vậy cậu ta cần được huấn luyện để đạt đến trình độ kiếm thuật xuất sắc, hoặc vừa đủ giỏi để giúp ta thọ qua 40 tuổi.

- Nhưng mà...

- Tướng quân, ngày hôm nay ta đã nhận được rất nhiều từ « nhưng » rồi. Thầy đừng lo, nếu Pharaoh có hỏi, thầy cứ nói là do ta.

- Vâng, tuân lệnh hoàng tử. Cậu ta tên là... ?

- Blaine.

- Được rồi. Blaine ! – Tướng Rajak cúi đầu chào hoàng tử rồi gọi to.

- Dạ, vâng ạ ? – Anh giật mình vì từ nãy đến giờ vẫn chưa thể rời mắt khỏi mái tóc nâu mềm mại của Kurt.

- Đến đây. Mau !

Khi Blaine bước qua Kurt, cậu níu anh lại, thì thào :

- Đừng lơ đãng nếu không sẽ bầm dập đấy.

Cậu mỉm cười rồi bỏ đi. Nụ cười ấy là hình ảnh ấm áp nhất còn đọng lại trong trí óc anh sau một ngày bị bắt vì ăn cắp, bị đánh đến kinh hoàng và kết thúc bằng việc bị thầy Rajak hành hạ tơi tả.


	4. Chương 4 : Trở về

**Title :** Memories ( Hồi Ức )**  
>Author :<strong> Heo Hummel Anderson**  
>Rating :<strong> T**  
>Genre :<strong> Romance**  
>Pairing :<strong> Klaine**  
>Disclamer :<strong> Kurt và Blaine không thuộc về tôi**  
>AN :<strong> Tất tần tật đều là hư cấu ! Xin đừng nghĩ mình có ý định viết lại lịch sử Ai Cập !

* * *

><p><strong>Chương 4<strong>

**Trở về**

- Ngày đầu thế nào ? – Kurt quay sang hỏi khi dẫn Blaine rời khỏi sân tập.

- Bầm dập ạ.

- Biết ngay mà. Đến ta còn bị ông ấy đánh không thương tiếc, nhưng cũng còn nhẹ hơn ngươi.

- Vâng ạ, trước nay thần chỉ biết cầm gậy phang lung tung chứ chưa bao giờ cầm kiếm, vụng về quá làm tướng quân điên lên được.

- Ngươi đã từng cầm gậy đánh nhau à ?

Blaine gãi đầu ngượng nghịu, giọng nhỏ đi :

- Vâng, mấy thằng lớn tuổi hơn chúng bắt nạt thần, nên thần phải cự lại.

- Sao chúng đánh ngươi ?

- Chúng bảo thần là thằng dị hợm, rồi đánh và cướp đồ ăn của thần, vì... – Anh chỉ vào đôi mắt mình.

- Ta hiểu.

Qua khúc rẽ kia họ bất ngờ gặp Khamed, lúc này đã là chàng trai 18 tuổi với thân hình chắc nịch vạm vỡ, đang quàng tay ôm eo đứa con gái xinh xắn yểu điệu. Quăng cho Kurt một ánh nhìn khinh bỉ, nó nhếch mép hỏi :

- Mày mới nhận thêm một tên khốn ngoại quốc vào cung đúng không ? Cái thứ chúng mày giống nhau lắm. Thằng ngoại lai đi với thằng ăn cắp. Quả là ngưu tầm ngưu mã tầm mã.

Cậu im lặng không đáp, còn Blaine giận nóng cả mặt và tự hỏi tại sao trong triều lại có một kẻ ăn nói như thằng du đãng chính hiệu. Kurt định bỏ đi thì thằng anh lớn bạo lực túm lấy cổ tay cậu giật mạnh về phía mình, cười khoái trá :

- Mất cái vòng rồi đúng không ? Không biết cha sẽ nói gì với con cưng của ông đây ?

- Anh muốn gì ? – Cậu gầm gừ.

- Anh muốn mày xéo khỏi đây. Cứ cố gắng tận hưởng những tháng ngày cuối cùng ở đây đi, vì khi ngồi lên ngai vàng, tao sẽ ngay lập tức tống mày vào ngục và chỉ có Osiris mới biết mày chết như thế nào.

- Amun-Ra vĩ đại sẽ trừng phạt anh vì những lời báng bổ thánh thần đó, Khamed.

- Mày lo cho bản thân trước đi thì hơn. Sáng mai tao với mày sẽ gặp cha, tao thật háo hức mong chờ đến khi cha biết tội của mày. Tao vẫn giữ được cái vòng của mình, thấy không ? Quan tư tế đã nói gì nhỉ, « đeo chiếc vòng này chứng tỏ cả hai con luôn xứng đáng là hoàng tử ». Thôi chào mày nhé thằng ngoại lai.

Nó buông cậu ra sau khi đã hằn đủ 5 đầu ngón tay trên làn da trắng hồng của Kurt rồi cùng con bé đó khuất dần vào đại sảnh tối om, sau lưng tiếng cười nhục mạ vẫn còn văng vẳng.

Blaine nhìn cậu lo lắng :

- Hoàng tử không sao chứ ?

- Ta không sao.

Họ tiếp tục bước đi. Cậu thầm biết ơn cái cảnh tranh tối tranh sáng xung quanh có công nuốt mất nụ cười của mình, bởi khi nãy cậu để ý hình như Blaine rụt rè định chạm vào tay cậu, nơi có 5 vết lằn đỏ, nhưng lúc cậu vừa nhìn qua thì anh đã nhanh chóng rút tay lại. Hai người không nói gì thêm cho tới khi về phòng riêng của Kurt, bên ngoài mấy tên lính luân phiên đổi ca canh gác. Kurt mở cửa bước vào, đi thêm một đoạn hành lang nữa mới đến gian trong nơi cậu ngủ, được ngăn cách với phòng ngoài bằng tấm rèm có thêu hình bông súng. Cậu bảo :

- Vì là cận vệ của ta nên từ giờ mỗi đêm ngươi sẽ ngủ ngoài đây. Có một cái ghế và một tấm vải cho ngươi khi trời lạnh. Ta gọi thì phải vào ngay, nhớ chưa. Tất nhiên nếu mệt ngươi vẫn có thể ngủ, chỉ cần sáng ra ta chưa chết là được.

- Vâng thưa hoàng tử. – Anh cười. Một lần nữa cậu lại biết ơn cái cảnh tranh tối tranh sáng che mất hai bên má ửng hồng của mình.

Cậu đưa tay vén rèm định bước vào buồng trong, anh chợt nhớ ra một điều và vội hỏi :

- Thưa hoàng tử, người tên gì ạ ?

Cậu đáp, đôi mắt như đang mỉm cười :

- Kurt.

oOo

Ngồi ngoài hành lang suốt đêm, Blaine suy nghĩ rất nhiều về những gì đang diễn ra. Cứ như một giấc mơ. Anh đã đánh cắp chiếc vòng quý của hoàng tử, trượt tay làm nó bay vèo xuống hồ nước rộng mênh mông, không những không bị giết (tuy trước đó đã bị đám lính đấm đạp thê thảm) mà còn được làm hầu cận của người, được ăn no, tắm mát, được học kiếm thuật từ một người thầy xuất sắc nhất Ai Cập. Thật kì lạ, tất cả những chuyện này. Ngay cả hoàng tử cũng kì lạ. Khi còn sống cuộc đời nô lệ, anh có nghe bọn họ bàn tán về người và biết được chút ít thông tin : hoàng tử mắt xanh, da trắng, tóc nâu, không thích săn bắn, ít tiếp xúc với dân chúng, tháng qua vừa tròn 13 tuổi và tiệc sinh nhật của người được tổ chức một cách hết sức bình lặng.

Anh nhớ lại cuộc đối thoại căng thẳng giữa hoàng tử và thái tử Khamed, anh cũng từng nghe về mối quan hệ đầy những bất đồng của hai người họ. Hơn nữa anh không nghĩ chiếc vòng ấy lại giá trị như vậy, nay mai chắc chắn người sẽ gặp đủ thứ rắc rối.

_Mọi chuyện đều do mình cả. Phải làm gì đó để sửa chữa chuyện này._

Trời vừa tảng sáng, khi vạn vật còn đắm mình trong giấc ngủ, Blaine len lén rời khỏi phòng.

oOo

Kurt thức dậy với tâm trạng nặng nề vì chốc nữa phải gặp cha và các quan đại thần để họp bàn về những thứ cần chuẩn bị cho Khamed, vị Pharaoh tương lai. Sau khi sửa soạn chu đáo, đột nhiên cậu phát hiện Blaine đã biến mất. Cậu tất tả chạy ra ngoài hỏi bọn lính xem chúng có thấy Blaine đâu không nhưng chỉ nhận được những cái lắc đầu. Khép cửa quay vào phòng, hoàng tử ngả phịch xuống giường, suy nghĩ vẩn vơ nhiều thứ. Sao Blaine lại bỏ trốn ? Hay anh lại ăn cắp thứ gì nữa ? Không, sao lại phải ăn cắp khi đang có một cuộc sống đủ đầy ? Hay đấy thật sự là một tên thích khách, và mục tiêu của hắn là cha, là Khamed ? Ý nghĩ này làm vị hoàng tử rùng mình lo sợ.

Lát sau bọn binh sĩ bỗng lao xao, Kurt uể oải trở ra và tim chợt thót lên một cái khi nhìn thấy người mà vài phút trước cậu nghĩ sẽ không bao giờ gặp nữa. Trước mặt cậu, Blaine thở hổn hển, mình mẩy ướt đầm, nước nhỏ long tong xuống đất. Anh nói, giọng đứt quãng, tay chìa ra một vật :

- Thưa hoàng tử...thần xin trả lại...chiếc vòng của người...

Kurt đón lấy món đồ trong sững sờ kinh ngạc. Chiếc vòng đã trở về. Anh đã trở về.

Hai ánh mắt một lần nữa gặp nhau, thật dịu dàng, sâu lắng.

Bọn lính kháo nhau rằng chúng chưa bao giờ thấy hoàng tử cười tươi như vậy, và khi cười trông người cũng khá là đáng yêu.

oOo

Buổi họp bàn kết thúc tốt đẹp, sự vui vẻ cởi mở của Kurt khiến mọi người bất ngờ và đây là lần đầu tiên họ lắng nghe ý kiến của cậu. Tể tướng nhận xét rằng tổ chức lễ đăng cai theo đề xuất của hoàng tử vừa giúp tiết kiệm quốc sách đồng thời vẫn giữ được truyền thống dân tộc, ý nghĩa sâu sắc và tầm vóc lớn lao của ngày lễ trọng đại. Pharaoh rất lấy làm hài lòng, Khamed mặt cứ hầm hầm, tự hỏi bằng cách nào mà nó tìm được cái vòng, lại càng điên hơn vì trong lúc trình bày, không biết vô tình hay cố ý, Kurt liên tục đưa ra mấy vết bầm trên cổ tay trắng ngần trước mặt cha và các thần quan, khiến Pharaoh suốt buổi họp luôn nhìn thái tử Khamed bằng ánh mắt đầy nghi hoặc _có-phải-tác-giả-là-ngươi-không_ ?

Chỉ còn hai cha con ở riêng với nhau, Pharaoh vỗ nhẹ lên vai hoàng tử và bảo :

- Hôm nay con khiến ta tự hào đấy. Thái độ của con thay đổi hẳn, hăng say và chăm chú hơn những kì trước nhiều. Điều gì đã tác động đến con thế ?

- Cảm ơn cha. Vâng, dạo này con khá phấn khởi. Con vừa có một người bạn mới cha ạ.

- Thật à ? Quả là một tin đáng mừng. Cha có thể biết người đó không ? Hay là một cô gái ?

- Không phải một cô gái đâu cha. – Cậu cười giòn tan, Thật ra thì người đó...là một cậu nô lệ.

Pharaoh im lặng một lát, ông hỏi :

- Chỉ cần nói với cha một tiếng con sẽ có ngay cả chục người bạn quý tộc. Sao con lại chọn một tên nô lệ ? Nhỡ nó làm gì con thì sao ?

- Thưa cha, đó là một người tốt, sẽ không làm hại bất cứ ai đâu. Con chọn cậu ta cũng vì người này có những nét tương đồng với con.

- Giống con ? Một tên nô lệ thì giống con chỗ nào kia chứ ?

- Người ấy da trắng và có một đôi mắt màu hổ phách, cha ạ.

Marik lại đắn đo suy nghĩ, Kurt nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy đôi tay ấm áp của ông và nói :

- Cha, mọi chuyện sẽ ổn cả thôi.

- Cha hiểu, cha chỉ sợ nếu con thân với một đứa trẻ khác giống như con vậy, con sẽ ngày càng xa cách với mọi người mất.

- Cảm ơn cha đã lo lắng cho con. Con sẽ không sao đâu.

- Cha chỉ mong con hạnh phúc thôi, Kurt à. – Ông cúi người xuống hôn lên trán cậu rồi tươi cười, Hôm nào dẫn cậu ấy đến đây cho cha gặp nhé ?

- Vâng, cậu ấy là cận vệ của con, cha sẽ sớm gặp thôi ạ.

oOo

Người ngây ngấy sốt, đầu ong ong váng vất, Blaine thấy trời đất như chao đảo. Trời nóng là thế nhưng anh vẫn run cầm cập, dù chỉ một ngọn gió thật nhẹ thoảng qua cũng đủ làm anh rét cóng. Thầy Rajak sau khi đập anh mấy cây thì nhận ra hôm nay cậu học trò mới có vẻ không khoẻ nên cho về.

Anh sải những bước dài qua đại sảnh rộng thênh thang để trở về hành lang ấm cúng trong phòng Kurt, ít nhất thì ấm hơn bên ngoài vì ở đây không có cửa sổ. Thật không hiểu nổi, suốt 13 năm dãi nắng dầm sương chốn công trường khắc nghiệt anh hiếm khi bị bệnh, nếu có cũng chỉ là cảm mạo rồi vài ngày sau sẽ hết, thế mà chỉ mới dầm mình trong hồ vài giờ đã yếu hẳn.

Như vậy cũng xứng đáng. Blaine không thể tả được niềm vui của mình khi hoàng tử xúc động cầm lấy chiếc vòng. Anh đã chuộc lại lỗi lầm như một sự báo đáp dành cho hoàng tử, thẳm sâu trong lòng, anh muốn thấy cậu cười một lần nữa. Vì nụ cười ấy mà anh cắn răng lặn khắp lòng hồ tối om lạnh cóng để tìm một món đồ bé nhỏ. Cuối cùng anh cũng tìm được nó trong khoảng thời gian kỉ lục.

Anh hy vọng đừng vì bị bệnh mà hoàng tử đuổi cổ mình khỏi cung. Tệ thật, cận vệ mà đau ốm thế này thì...

Mãi suy nghĩ, anh bước vào phòng cậu lúc nào không hay, suýt nữa xông luôn vào phòng ngủ nếu Kurt không bất ngờ xuất hiện sau tấm rèm trắng muốt.

- Thầy Rajak cho ngươi về sớm à ? Chuyện lạ đấy ?

Blaine yếu ớt gật đầu, hơi thở nặng nhọc. Kurt lo lắng :

- Này, ngươi không khoẻ à ?

Cậu vừa chạm vào vai anh thì bất chợt Blaine gục xuống, ngã vào người cậu và ngất đi. Kurt hoảng hốt đỡ lấy anh :

- Sao thế này ? Blaine, tỉnh lại ! Lính đâu ! Mau vào đây !

...

..

.

Blaine nặng nề mở mắt khi đêm đã buông xuống. Bầu không khí yên lặng bao trùm, văng vẳng đâu đây tiếng côn trùng rả rích. Anh đang nằm trên một chiếc giường êm ái, người đắp tấm chăn mỏng nhưng đủ để giữ ấm. Trên vách tường vài ngọn đuốc bập bùng cháy thắp sáng gian phòng tĩnh mịch. Anh khẽ cựa người thì nghe bên tai một giọng nói êm nhẹ :

- Ngươi tỉnh rồi à ?

Anh giật mình quay sang thì thấy hoàng tử đang ngồi bên giường, cậu đặt tay lên trán anh và tươi cười :

- Hạ sốt rồi đấy. Ban nãy ngươi làm ta lo quá.

Hành động ấy làm Blaine đỏ cả mặt.

- Người chưa ngủ ạ ?

- Chưa, thật ra thì ngươi đang nằm trên giường ta đấy. Không sao ngươi cứ nằm đi. – Kurt nhanh tay ấn cận vệ của mình xuống lúc anh vừa định nhổm dậy.

- Nhưng hoàng tử, không được đâu ! Thần...

- Im ngay và ngoan ngoãn nằm nghỉ nếu không ta chém.

- Hoàng tử đừng lãng phí sức khoẻ vì thần. Thà để người chém còn hơn !

- Nằố ! Ngươi là cận vệ của ta. Ngươi mà cãi lệnh ta thì còn ra cái thể thống gì nữa. – Cậu dịu giọng, Đừng lo, ngày mai ta sẽ ngủ bù.

Lần đầu tiên trong đời anh được một người săn sóc. Không phải cha mẹ, không phải gia đình, mà là một người hoàn toàn xa lạ.

- Thần...xin tạ ơn hoàng tử.

- Ngủ đi.

Nụ cười của cậu nhanh chóng đưa anh vào giấc ngủ yên bình không mộng mị.

_Hoàng tử, thần sẽ làm mọi thứ vì người._

* * *

><p><strong>Chú thích :<br>**

**1. Osiris** là vị thần cai trị cõi âm.

**2. Amun-Ra :** Amun và Ra vốn là 2 vị thần khác nhau, Amun là 1 trong những vị thần quyền lực nhất trong tín ngưỡng Ai Cập cổ đại, là vua của các vị thần. Ra là thần mặt trời đem đến sự sống cho Ai Cập. Sau này người dân đồng nhất cả hai vị và gọi chung là Amun-Ra_.  
><em>


	5. Chương 5 : Lễ hội sông Nile P1

****Title :** **Memories ( Hồi Ức )****  
>Author :<strong>** Heo Hummel Anderson****  
>Rating :<strong> **T****  
>Genre :<strong> **Romance****  
>Pairing :<strong> **Klaine****  
>Disclamer :<strong> **Kurt và Blaine không thuộc về tôi****  
>AN1 :<strong> **Tất tần tật đều là hư cấu ! Xin đừng nghĩ mình có ý định viết lại lịch sử Ai Cập !

**AN2 :** Giải thích rõ ràng về độ tuổi của các nhân vật :D.  
>Blaine hơn Kurt 1 tuổi và Khamed hơn Kurt 5 tuổi.<br>Chương 1 + 2 : Kurt 8 tuổi  
>Chương 3 + 4 : Kurt 13 tuổi<br>Chương 5 : Kurt 14 tuổi

* * *

><p><strong>Chương 5<strong>

**Lễ hội sông Nile (P.1)**

Đúng như Kurt dự đoán, anh gặp khá nhiều khó khăn trong việc thích nghi với cuộc sống nơi đây. Tình hình tệ hơn vì anh xuất thân là nô lệ - hạng cùng đinh của xã hội, giá trị ngang bằng cỏ rác, không học hành, không vui chơi giải trí, ngày quần quật lao động dưới cái nắng cháy da, đêm co quắp trú thân trong căn hầm ẩm thấp; cùng những đòn roi bạo tàn thảm khốc, anh lớn lên từng ngày; sự kì thị phi lí chỉ khiến anh thêm mạnh mẽ.

Blaine, cái tên trơ trọi của một kẻ không cha không mẹ...

_- Thằng chó mắt vàng xéo đi chỗ khác ! Cút ngay nghe chưa ? Cái bánh này là của tao ! Ơ hay lại còn cãi à ? Mày có tin tao sẽ móc mắt mày ra không ? XÉO !_

_Dứt lời, tên nô lệ bặm trợn giật phắt miếng bánh đen xì trên tay đứa nhỏ và đạp nó xuống sông._

_Hồi đó nó 7 tuổi. _

...người không được đón chào ở cả hai thế giới.

- Đỡ này thằng nô lệ !

Bép ! Bốp !

Mấy vốc bùn nhầy nhụa nhằm mặt Blaine bay thẳng đến, suýt tràn vào miệng và chảy nhễu nhão xuống người. Bọn con cái quan thần hào hứng tiếp tục trò chơi đến khi nạn nhân ngã nhào, mình mẩy tanh hôi nhớp nháp rồi chúng mới bỏ đi. Anh ngồi bần thần. Lúc đó, tiến đến từ xa tiếng bước chân quen thuộc. Người ấy quỳ xuống, nhẹ nhàng kéo vạt áo choàng lau sạch lớp bùn bám dính trên mặt cậu cận vệ. Khuôn mặt góc cạnh của anh bỗng đánh mất vẻ rắn rỏi thường ngày. Kurt lặng im, chảy xuống bờ mi mơ màng u uẩn những giọt nắng long lanh trong vắt.

Blaine khẽ mỉm cười.

15 tuổi, anh có một người để đợi chờ.

oOo

Pharaoh dứng dậy chào các vị chư khanh và nghiêm trang phát biểu :

- Như mọi người đã biết, chỉ một tháng nữa thôi sao Sirius, hiện thân của nữ thần Isis vĩ đại, sẽ xuất hiện rực rỡ trên bầu trời Ai Cập, ít phút sau khi mặt trời ló dạng, lễ hội sông Nile sẽ diễn ra thật tưng bừng trên khắp mọi nẻo đường đất nước. Chúng ta cần hoàn thành thật nhanh những công việc cần thiết trước lúc nước sông Nile dâng cao đem đến vụ mùa mới cho miền đất này. Đó cũng là lí do mà ta triệu tập các khanh đến buổi họp hôm nay.

Các quan thần, trong đó có cả Khamed và Kurt ngồi hai bên cha mình, hào hứng vỗ tay ran cả gian phòng. Tể tướng Hetop, dáng người dong dỏng cao, thần thái trang nhã, tóc đã điểm hoa râm, đứng lên đưa ý kiến :

- Tâu hoàng thượng, thần nghĩ chúng ta cứ làm theo lịch trình hằng năm : vào tất cả các đền thờ dọc sông Nile để cúng tế thần linh với tấm lòng thành kính cùng ước mong thánh thần sẽ phù hộ Ai Cập ngày càng phồn vinh, thịnh vượng. Đến chiều tối chúng ta sẽ hoàn thành chuyến thăm viếng thiêng liêng. Xin hỏi mọi người có kế hoạch gì khác không ?

Tất thảy đều gật gù tán thưởng, tuy nhiên Marik lắc đầu, lộ rõ sự uể oải :

- Ta không có ý phản đối vì đây là một truyền thống lâu đời, nhưng chẳng lẽ không ai có ý kiến gì khác à ? Một dự định sáng tạo và tránh khỏi lối mòn ?

Họ đăm chiêu suy nghĩ, người chống cằm kẻ vuốt râu, vài vị mắt vừa sáng lên đã lập tức cúi mặt xuống bàn tỏ vẻ thất vọng, ôm đầu nghĩ ngợi. Một lát sau Kurt lên tiếng, phá vỡ bầu không khí im lặng bao trùm :

- Tuy ta tài hèn sức mọn, nhưng cũng xin được trình bày với Pharaoh và các vị chư khanh ý kiến của mình : chúng ta sẽ không đi viếng tất cả các đền thờ như hằng năm vẫn làm, thay vào đó sẽ chỉ đến một vài điện thần nằm gần nhau, ví dụ như lần này sẽ là quần thể đền Karnak và Luxor.

Ngay khi Kurt dứt lời, một làn sóng phản đối rộ lên khắp bàn họp.

Một viên quan đứng lên phản đối :

- Thưa hoàng tử, nếu bỏ qua những điện thờ khác thần e các vị thần sẽ nổi giận và trút tai hoạ xuống muôn dân trăm họ.

- Ta không có ý khinh thường các vị thần linh thiêng độ trì Ai Cập, thật ra chúng ta sẽ không bỏ qua bất cứ điện thờ nào cả, mọi nghi lễ thờ cúng vẫn diễn ra bình thường, chỉ là chúng ta không đến đó thôi.

_Mặc cho mấy người phản đối, tôi sẽ không bỏ cuộc._

- Nếu buổi cúng tế lại vắng mặt Pharaoh thì không còn ý nghĩa nữa. Sự có mặt của Pharaoh là lòng thành tâm tối thiểu mà triều đình muốn gửi đến chư vị thánh thần. – Một người khác phản bác, họ nhao nhao cả lên, nhóm đồng ý và nhóm bất bình cứ mặc sức gào to ý kiến của mình, khiến cho phòng họp hệt như một cái chợ vỡ.

- Ta đã suy nghĩ nhiều về điều này. Làm ơn các khanh tập trung nghe ta nói được không ? – Kurt vuốt mặt rên rỉ.

- IM LẶNG ! – Pharaoh hét lên, tay đập mạnh xuống bàn để chặn họng cái đám đông đang rơi vào hỗn loạn.

- Cảm ơn cha. – Cậu nói nhỏ trước khi tiếp tục, Ta hiểu các vị chỉ muốn đem đến điều tốt đẹp nhất cho Ai Cập. Pharaoh, thái tử Khamed và ta rất lấy làm cảm kích và sẽ không quên tấm lòng của mọi người.

Khamed bĩu môi ra chiều khinh bỉ, nhưng hành động của nó không thể qua mặt cha mình nên thái tử quyền uy nhận ngay một cái nhìn sắc lẻm. Chờ khi quan quân bắt đầu dịu xuống, Kurt chậm rãi nói :

- Tuy vậy chư khanh hãy thử nghĩ xem, nếu các vị thần thật sự hiển linh, họ chắc chắn sẽ thấu hiểu ước nguyện của triều đình, của nhân dân. Chẳng lí nào bậc thánh thần vĩ đại bao dung lại đùng đùng nổi giận chỉ vì Pharaoh vắng mặt không đến viếng họ một hay vài năm, trong khi các nghi lễ cúng tế, các tặng vật hảo hạng vẫn được dâng lên đầy đủ. Tại sao ta lại nói không đến viếng điện thờ một hay vài năm, bởi chúng ta sẽ luân phiên thay đổi mỗi năm chứ không chỉ tập trung vào vài đền đài duy nhất : năm nay ta đề nghị chọn quần thể đền Karnak và Luxor, năm sau chúng ta có thể đến Abydos và Dendera. Khi nào chúng ta còn tin tưởng và tôn thờ, khi đó đất nước vẫn luôn trong vòng tay che chở của thần linh. Các vị đồng ý không ?

Những cái gật đầu khe khẽ, vài ánh mắt đầy thiện chí, bấy nhiêu thôi cũng đủ tiếp thêm dũng khí cho vị hoàng tử luôn bị xem là "ngoại tộc, ý kiến không đáng nghe". Kurt mỉm cười vì hài lòng lẫn một chút tự hào, cậu triển khai các bước tiếp trong kế hoạch của mình :

- Lí do chính của việc rút ngắn chuyến thăm viếng điện thờ là để Pharaoh cùng gia đình có đủ thời gian tham gia vào lễ hội cùng dân chúng.

Tể tướng Hetop cũng như những người khác khá ngạc nhiên, ông thốt lên :

- Thưa hoàng tử, hoàng cung ta chưa bao giờ làm điều đó.

- Vậy ta nghĩ đã đến lúc thay đổi.

- Hoàng tử có thể nói chi tiết hơn không ?

Khamed chợt xen vào :

- Hay mày muốn thấy cha ăn vận sặc sỡ rồi nhảy nhót cùng bọn dân đen đó ?

Nó cười sằng sặc. Các vị đại thần khẽ nhíu mày vì cung cách ngang ngược của thái tử, Pharaoh lầm bầm cái gì đó trong miệng, riêng Kurt quyết định tảng lờ thằng anh mình :

- Sau khi hoàn tất việc cúng tế, Pharaoh, thái tử và ta sẽ dạo một vòng lễ hội sông Nile bằng kiệu, đoàn tuỳ tùng phải phụ trách việc này, khi có điều kiện chúng ta sẽ xuống kiệu giao lưu nói chuyện với dân chúng để hiểu rõ tâm tư tình cảm của thần dân hơn. Và ta nghĩ họ cũng rất vui nếu được nhận một lời chúc từ Pharaoh.

- Thần hiểu ý hoàng tử, nhưng trong một đám đông khó kiểm soát như vậy sẽ rất nguy hiểm cho hoàng thượng. – Tể tướng lên tiếng.

- Vương quốc đang sống trong thời bình, không gặp nạn đói hay dịch bệnh, lại giữ quan hệ hoà hảo với các nước lân cận, tuy vậy cứ hãy cắt đặt thêm nhiều lính canh để đề phòng thích khách.

- Nhưng mà...

Marik ngắt lời tể tướng :

- Hetop, khanh đừng quá lo nghĩ. Hoàng tử nói đúng, triều đình có vẻ xa cách nhân dân, đã đến lúc thay đổi. Chư khanh đừng lo, tướng quân Rajak cùng những người dưới quyền đều rất tài giỏi, họ sẽ đảm bảo ta được an toàn suốt buổi lễ. Kurt, con đã cố gắng nhiều rồi, ngồi xuống đi. Ai đồng tình với kế hoạch của hoàng tử hãy giơ tay biểu quyết.

Những cánh tay giơ lên chiếm hơn nửa số ghế trong phòng họp, một kết quả khiến Kurt bất ngờ và Khamed bất bình. Không đợi Marik hỏi ý kiến phản đối, nó đứng phắt dậy, mắt trợn ngược :

- Mắc gì ta phải tham gia cùng bọn dân đen ? Vua là vua mà dân là dân. Chúng là đá cuội còn triều đình ta là vàng là bạc. Dân được sinh ra để phục tùng và dâng hiến cho đức vua, không việc gì đường đường như cha ta lại phải nhọc công nói chuyện với chúng nó. Kurt, cái kế hoạch của mày hoàn toàn xuẩn ngốc ! Thế mà các vị đây cũng giơ tay biểu quyết.

Nghe Khamed xúc xiểm, cậu cắn răng nuốt giận. Nóng cả mặt, Pharaoh chực quát đứa con cả thì Kurt đặt tay lên vai ông và bảo :

- Không sao đâu cha.

Một cách bình tĩnh, cậu đứng lên nói chuyện với thằng anh hung hăng của mình :

- Khamed, anh có hiểu ý nghĩa của tên gọi « pharaoh » không ?

- Ngôi nhà lớn, nghĩa là cung điện này đây.

- Anh nên hiểu rằng tên gọi ấy không chỉ thu hẹp trong phạm trù không gian, mà còn để chỉ nơi muôn dân sẽ được ấm no hạnh phúc. Pharaoh là người phải mang đến một cuộc sống đủ đầy cho thần dân của mình, đảm bảo họ luôn có cái ăn, cái mặc – Kurt gằn giọng, Chứ không phải chỉ ngồi vắt chân trên đỉnh cao quyền lực mà hưởng thụ !

- Mày nghĩ mày là ai hả thằng ngoại tộc ? Mày đang nói chuyện với Pharaoh tương lai đấy !

- Đừng mơ đến tương lai mà hãy nghĩ về hiện tại đi ! Tôi và anh cùng là hoàng tử và anh chẳng có cái quyền quái gì để...

Vút ! Cốp !

Kurt lảo đảo ôm đầu. Cục mực khô từ trán cậu rơi xuống sàn làm vang lên một tiếng bịch khô khốc. Trước khi mọi người kịp định thần thì Khamed đã đạp cửa lao ra ngoài. Tể tướng Hetop ngồi cạnh Kurt từ đầu buổi họp vội giang tay đỡ lấy vị hoàng tử và nhẹ nhàng đặt cậu xuống nền đá, các quan thần nháo nhào tản ra tìm ngự y đến xem xét vết thương cho Kurt, trong lúc đó Pharaoh nổi trận lôi đình sai lính tìm Khamed về ngay và thề độc rằng ngài sẽ trừng trị thằng con cả một cách thích đáng.

oOo

Từ ngày nhập cung, có vẻ do được ăn uống đầy đủ kèm theo việc rèn luyện thân thể thường xuyên nên Blaine cao hẳn lên, cơ bắp bắt đầu phát triển ở tay, chân và đặc biệt là các múi cơ vùng bụng (điều mà theo Kurt là _gây-mất-tập-trung-và-nguy-hiểm-nhất-thế-giới_). Sự biến chuyển đáng kinh ngạc trên cơ thể anh tỉ lệ thuận với khoảng thời gian Blaine phải ở bên hoàng tử vì « dạo này ta có cảm giác bất an », một lí do cực kì chính đáng đủ sức che đậy nguyên nhân sâu xa hơn : ánh mắt dòm ngó thèm thuồng của mấy đứa con gái.

Những vụ ném bùn đầy kịch tính đã ngưng hẳn vì bọn tác giả bỗng dưng bị cấm túc mấy tháng liền. Anh lấy làm thích chí lắm, còn Kurt cứ khinh khỉnh cười suốt.

Nhiều tuần nay không khí trong cung thật nhộn nhịp, người qua kẻ lại như mắc cửi. Cung nữ tất bật sửa soạn trang phục, quét dọn hoàng cung, sắp xếp cẩn thận các tặng vật quý giá để dâng lên thần linh ( thường là thức ăn như thịt, cá, những thứ trang sức lộng lẫy làm bằng đá quý...). Quan văn đầu tắt mặt tối tổng kết tất cả giấy tờ, sổ sách liên quan đến kinh tế, nông – công – thương nghiệp. Quan võ đốc thúc việc luyện rèn võ nghệ, chọn ra những đội quân tinh nhuệ và phân công nhiệm vụ cho mỗi nhóm : bảo vệ hoàng thượng và gia đình ngài, canh gác hoàng cung, đền đài, biên giới vương quốc, hai bên bờ sông Nile, giữ trật tự cho lễ hội, đảm bảo không có sự cố đáng tiếc nào xảy ra. Hội đồng tư tế có nhiệm vụ kiểm tra lại tất cả các công đoạn. Ngài Thoutsis, chủ tịch hội đồng tư tế, cứ gắt um lên mỗi khi ông này phát hiện thiếu sót. Trong triều ồn ào là vậy, ngoài thành cũng náo nhiệt không kém. Giới tăng lữ ra sức trang hoàng các ngôi đền và chăm sóc cho vị thần được thờ cúng bên trong : tắm rửa, xức dầu thơm, thay đồ mới và trang điểm cho tượng thần, sau đó dâng đồ ăn nhiều gần gấp đôi ngày thường. Người dân tấp nập đi lại trên bờ dưới ruộng, vội vã kết thúc kì thu hoạch khi ngày hội đã gần kề.

Blaine trở ra từ đại sảnh chứa đầy những món đồ hiến tế sau khi khệ nệ vác vào một pho tượng bằng vàng khối thì nghe có tiếng gọi, là nhũ mẫu Nefer, bà cũng khá mến anh cận vệ này :

- Blaine, cậu có rảnh không làm hộ tôi việc này ? Đám cung nữ nó bận quá, còn tôi phải xem lại súc vải mới đến để may trang phục cho Pharaoh.

- Vâng, cháu rất sẵn lòng.

- Tốt quá, hoàng tử đang ở thư viện, cậu đem hộp thuốc này vào phòng đắp trán cho người được không ?

_Thánh thần ơi bà giết cháu luôn đi cho rồi._

- Vâng, nhưng hoàng tử bị gì vậy bà ?

- Hai anh em lại choảng nhau ấy mà. – Bà Nefer ngước mặt lên thở dài, Tội nghiệp hoàng tử, lúc nào cũng chịu thiệt.

- Sao cháu không biết ? Lúc nào thế ? Hoàng tử có sao không ạ ? – Anh vội hỏi.

- Vừa sáng nay thôi, lúc ấy cậu còn lăng xăng phụ việc ngoài này. Pharaoh cùng các đại thần tổ chức buổi họp chuẩn bị cho lễ hội sông Nile, bàn tính sao đó mà một hồi thái tử Khamed quăng vèo cục mực vào đầu hoàng tử. Sao bỗng dưng cậu thất thần vậy ? Đừng lo hoàng tử vẫn khoẻ, thứ ấy không cứng lắm nên trán người chỉ bị bầm thôi. Cậu đem thuốc này đắp cho hoàng tử, đừng nhiều quá và nhớ xoa đều ra. Giờ tôi phải đi rồi. Chào cậu.

- Chào bà. – Blaine đáp, đưa tay nhận hộp thuốc từ tay nhũ mẫu.

Nghe bà nói thế anh cũng tạm yên tâm, nhưng lòng vẫn bồn chồn lo lắng, anh không muốn hoàng tử bị thương nhất là khi mình không thể ở bên cạnh để bảo vệ cậu. Càng nghĩ, anh càng cố gắng chạy thật nhanh.

Khẽ khàng đẩy cửa, Blaine bước vào thư viện rộng thênh thang và khá bất ngờ trước cách bài trí của căn phòng.

Khí trời lồng lộng ùa vào bởi đây là không gian mở. Ngoại trừ bức vách nơi cửa phòng, tất cả tường đá lạnh lẽo đều thay bằng những tấm rèm trắng tinh khôi bay phất phơ trong gió, được mắc giữa các cột đá vuốt tròn, thân chạm khắc hoa văn tao nhã. Trời vẫn còn sáng nên rèm được vén lên, nhờ vậy người trong phòng có thể vừa đọc sách vừa thưởng lãm sắc trời bao la hoà cùng sông Nile xanh ngát.

Sách vốn là một hay nhiều cuộn giấy dài làm từ cây sậy papyrus, đựng trong các bình cao bằng gạch nung bên ngoài ghi rõ thể loại (văn học, địa lí, tôn giáo...). Bình chứa sách nào thì vỏ gốm trang trí theo chủ đề ấy. Tài liệu quan trọng liên quan đến tình hình quốc gia không có ở đây mà được cất trong một căn phòng kín đáo hơn.

Đặt ở trung tâm thư viện một bàn đá lớn hình tròn tượng trưng cho Mặt trời toả sáng, hiện thân của thần Ra vĩ đại. Mặt bàn bày biện đủ những vật dụng cần thiết cho việc nghiên cứu : giấy, bút làm bằng thân cây sậy vót nhọn, mực khô, lọ nước. Nếu sợ mỏi người, không thích ngồi ghế thì có thể chọn một chiếc trường kỉ êm ái kê gần những bức rèm, đặt lưng xuống và thả hồn theo dòng nước lững lờ trôi.

Blaine nhìn thoáng qua và không thấy Kurt đâu cả. Sau khi đi quanh phòng, anh phát hiện hoàng tử đang nằm trên một chiếc trường kỉ, do nó quay lưng với cửa phòng nên thoạt đầu anh không nhận ra người nằm ở đó. Kurt đang chợp mắt nghỉ ngơi, anh đặt hộp thuốc trên bàn rồi ngồi xuống mép ghế chờ đợi, và tuy đã cố kiềm chế nhưng Blaine không thể ngăn mình ngắm cậu say ngủ.

Hàng mi khép chặt giấu đi đôi mắt trầm lặng đượm buồn khiến Kurt trông thanh thản hơn. Những lọn tóc nâu rũ trước trán che khuất phần nào vết bầm mà bà Nefer đã nói đến, anh nhẹ nhàng (và hơi hồi hộp) vén tóc cậu lên để nhìn nó rõ hơn. Vết thâm không lớn, nhưng màu còn khá đậm. Anh không khỏi xót xa vì biết màu sẫm thế này thì sẽ nhức lắm. Kurt thở đều, lồng ngực khẽ phập phồng dưới chiếc áo nhuộm màu hồ thuỷ. Cánh tay vắt ngang bụng đè lên mảnh giấy chằng chịt hình và chữ, các ngón tay phơn phớt hồng duỗi ra, thi thoảng cựa quậy. Lát sau cậu quay người, mặt hướng về phía anh và làm rơi tờ giấy. Blaine cúi người nhặt nó lên, đột ngột ngừng lại vì nghe thấy mùi hương thoang thoảng toả ra từ người cậu. Nó làm anh ngây dại. Cứ như thế, anh không nhận ra gương mặt của mình và hoàng tử đang rất gần nhau, còn Kurt thì từ từ mở mắt.

- Blaine, ngươi đang làm cái gì thế ?

Cậu kêu lên làm anh giật thót. Chàng tóc xoăn lúng búng giải thích :

- Thần...thần vào thì thấy hoàng tử đang ngủ. Người làm rơi tài liệu nên thần nhặt giúp.

- Nhưng sao cái mặt của ngươi lại...lại... – Ngay cả Kurt cũng đỏ ửng hai má.

- Thần đang nhặt lên thì tự nhiên...bị đau lưng, nên phải ngừng lại một chút, chứ không có ý gì với hoàng tử đâu.

Cậu nhanh chóng ngồi dậy và hỏi :

- Ngươi vào đây làm gì ?

- Thần vâng lệnh nhũ mẫu Nefer mang thuốc đến đắp cho hoàng tử.

- Ngươi đắp cho ta à ?

- Vâng, hoàng tử không muốn ạ ? – Anh nói nhỏ.

_Dĩ nhiên là ta muốn chứ._

- Đã đến rồi thì đắp nhanh lên, ta đang đau lắm, đau lắm lắm đây.

Kurt cúi đầu ôm trán, bụng cười thầm cái điệu bộ hớt hơ hớt hải của Blaine.

- Đây ạ, hoàng tử vén tóc lên đi.

Anh nhúng đầu ngón tay vào chiếc hộp đựng thứ thuốc đặc sệt xanh thẫm có mùi hăng hắc, lấy ra một ít rồi xoa đều trên vết bầm của hoàng tử, tự hỏi sao ban nãy hoàng tử bảo đau ghê lắm mà bây giờ người lại tỉnh thế, còn cười cười nữa. Kurt lại ngả người trên chiếc trường kỉ êm ái, còn Blaine đi rửa sạch tay trong cái bình nước đặt ở góc phòng.

- Đứng đó làm gì ? Lại đây, đủ chỗ cho hai người đấy. – Kurt bảo khi thấy anh cứ đứng chần chừ.

- Thần hỏi hoàng tử một câu được không ?

- Chuyện gì ?

- Sao hoàng tử...thơm vậy ?

Cái tên đầu xù này làm cậu muốn té ghế. Kurt đảo mắt nhìn quanh rồi bất chợt phát hiện Blaine đang nhìn mình chăm chú, nở một nụ cười ngây thơ. Cậu ngay tức khắc nằm quay lưng lại, lí nhí, phản ứng ấy càng làm cậu đáng yêu hơn trong mắt anh :

- Vì ngày nào ta cũng ngâm mình trong một cái bồn đầy hương liệu. Ngươi để ý kĩ thế làm gì ?

_Cuối cùng đống hương liệu thơm nức mũi đó cũng phát huy tác dụng. _

- Thần chỉ hỏi thôi mà. – Anh gãi đầu ngượng ngùng, Hoàng tử, sao thái thử Khamed lại làm vậy ?

- Làm gì ?

- Hành hạ người.

- Sở thích của anh ta thôi. Ngươi đừng bận tâm. Ai cũng có thói quen khó bỏ.

- Sao người không chống trả ?

- Ta nên biết thân biết phận để chính mình và cha được yên thân. Ngươi biết họ nghĩ gì về ta rồi. Dù Khamed có ngang tàng bạo ngược thì anh ta vẫn mang trong người dòng máu thuần khiết của hoàng gia, sẽ lên ngôi vua trong nay mai. Còn ta muôn đời là một tên lạc loài, nhưng ta không quan tâm.

Ngừng lại một chút, cậu tiếp tục, giọng bỗng đanh lại :

- Điều gì cố giết ta sẽ chỉ làm ta thêm mạnh mẽ, dù họ có xì xầm sau lưng hay công khai chống đối đi chăng nữa.

- Hoàng tử, người sẽ không cô đơn.

Cảm giác rạo rực chạy khắp mạch máu khi Kurt nhận thấy Blaine đang dịu dàng nhìn mình bằng đôi mắt ánh màu hổ phách.

* * *

><p><strong>Chú thích :<strong>

Ở Ai Cập mỗi ngôi đền thờ một vị thần. Theo như trong fic thì **Karnak - ****Luxor** thờ Amun-Ra (Đấng Sáng Thế, vua của các vị thần), **Abydos** thờ Osiris (thần của sự tái sinh, cai quản cõi âm), **Dendera** thờ Hathor (nữ thần tình yêu và hạnh phúc)


	6. Chương 6 : Lễ hội sông Nile P2

******Title :****** Memories ( Hồi Ức )******  
>Author :<strong>** **Heo Hummel Anderson******  
>Rating :<strong> ****T******  
>Genre :<strong>**** Romance******  
>Pairing :<strong> ****Klaine******  
>Disclamer :<strong> ****Kurt và Blaine không thuộc về tôi******  
>AN :<strong>**** Tất tần tật đều là hư cấu ! Xin đừng nghĩ mình có ý định viết lại lịch sử Ai Cập !

* * *

><p><strong>Chương 6<strong>

**Lễ hội sông Nile (P.2)**

Đêm còn giăng giăng trên những nóc nhà lạnh lẽo nhưng khắp phố người dân đã tụ tập đông đúc và tổ chức tiệc rượu linh đình. Lửa hồng bập bùng nhảy múa thắp sáng cả mặt sông. Vài ngày nữa thôi lũ sẽ tràn về, người dân Ai Cập một lần nữa hân hoan nhìn mảnh đất của họ tái sinh. Dù sau trận lụt này vài ngôi nhà gạch sẽ bị cuốn phăng đi nhưng cư dân Miền Đất Đen không lấy gì làm buồn phiền mà thay vào đó, họ đã chấp nhận chuyện này như một phần tất yếu của cuộc sống. Không chỉ trong nội bộ gia đình, hàng xóm láng giềng cũng ôm hôn và chúc nhau những điều tốt đẹp nhất. Gió đêm vi vu nhẹ thoảng đem đến bầu không khí yên bình dễ chịu cho cuộc vui thâu đêm suốt sáng.

- Nhìn kìa, sao Sirius xuất hiện rồi ! – Một người gọi to, tay chỉ lên nền trời phía Đông, nơi một đốm sáng tinh cầu vừa xuất hiện.

Tiếng hò reo vang dội vọng đến cung đình khiến binh sĩ, cung nữ và quan thần đổ xô đến các hành lang dài để chiêm ngưỡng vẻ đẹp rực rỡ của sao Thiên Lang (Sirius) – hiện thân của nữ thần Isis, mẹ hiền bao dung luôn che chở cho những người con Ai Cập.

Ánh dương dần ló dạng phía chân trời, Pharaoh và gia đình ngài bắt đầu sửa soạn cho chuyến viếng thăm đến hai điện thờ Karnak, Luxor theo như đề xuất của hoàng tử.

- Bà Nefer, bà có nghĩ bộ trang phục này là quá nặng không ? Vương miện bằng vàng khối, áo dát vàng, xà rông dát vàng, dép dát vàng, cả áo choàng cũng dát vàng, chưa kể một đống trang sức bằng đá quý này nữa. – Kurt kêu lên khi nhũ mẫu và các cung nữ mặc đồ cho mình.

- Vàng là da thịt thần Ra thưa hoàng tử, những thứ đồ này sẽ bảo vệ người suốt buổi lễ. Chúng thần đã xong rồi ạ, mời người đi lối này.

Kurt chầm chậm bước qua đại sảnh đông nghịt người để ra bến sông, nơi thuyền hoàng gia đang neo đợi. Đi bên hoàng tử, Blaine cứ thi thoảng lại mím môi cười khiến cậu hết sức bực mình. Kurt rít lên qua kẽ răng :

- Ngươi cứ thử mặc một đống vàng trên người xem. Thay vì cười hi hí thì hãy nâng áo choàng lên giúp ta đi, đó là thứ nặng nhất sau cái vương miện đấy !

Blaine ngoan ngoãn lùi ra sau và nhẹ nhàng nâng chiếc áo choàng vàng óng lên, xuýt xoa công nhận nó khá nặng. Đi phía sau anh tiếc một điều là không được nghe mùi hương thoang thoảng từ hoàng tử. Hôm nay Kurt trang điểm nên khác hẳn thường ngày, đuôi mắt kẻ dài kiêu hãnh, chân mày thanh thoát cùng thần sắc có vẻ lạnh lùng khiến cậu trông như một vị vua thực sự chứ không còn là hoàng tử trầm lặng hay cười của anh nữa.

_À không, không phải của mình._ Blaine lắc đầu quầy quậy để gạt bỏ cái suy nghĩ kì cục ấy đi.

Anh cầm tay giúp cậu bước qua tấm ván lớn bắc từ đất liền sang con thuyền khổng lồ lộng lẫy với cánh buồm thêu hình chim ưng sải cánh. Khi mặt trời lên cao, thuyền trực chỉ hướng đền Karnak - Luxor và bắt đầu xuất phát. Dọc đường gió ào ạt thổi đến khiến Kurt cảm thấy dễ chịu hơn.

Người dân nhảy múa và ca hát trên những con thuyền ngược xuôi khắp dòng sông. Trên bờ, họ đặt bức tượng thần sông Nile bằng gỗ để mọi người lần lượt cúi chào tỏ lòng kính trọng trong tiếng tụng niệm thành khẩn của các vị tăng lữ.

- Không khí náo nhiệt thật nhỉ. – Cậu nói với Blaine trong lúc mơ màng thả hồn vào cảnh nhộn nhịp của ngày hội.

- Vâng. Hoàng tử không ngồi cùng Pharaoh và thái tử à ?

- Không. Chắc hẳn cha đang hướng dẫn Khamed các nghi thức cúng tế thần linh, việc của ta chỉ là đứng nhìn thôi.

- Tại sao vậy hoàng tử ? Cả hai người cùng là con vua mà.

- Cùng là con vua nhưng chỉ có một trong hai đứa mắt đen, tóc đen, da sậm màu đậm chất Ai Cập và sẽ lên ngôi vua trong nay mai.

- Thần xin lỗi, thần không nên nhắc lại chuyện này.

- Không sao, ta không giận.

Im lặng một lúc, Blaine lại hỏi :

- Người bắt buộc phải kẻ mắt thế này à ?

- Ừ, đây là việc bắt buộc trong các nghi lễ quan trọng, màu đen thể hiện sự phì nhiêu của Ai Cập. Còn ngày thường thì tuỳ, nếu muốn thì mỗi sáng cung nữ sẽ kẻ cho ta. Sao ngươi lại hỏi thế ?

- Vì kẻ mắt nhìn người hơi lạ.

- Lạ ? Đẹp hơn hay xấu hơn ?

- Đẹp hơn thưa hoàng tử. – Blaine cố gắng nói rành rọt từng chữ, Nhưng thần thích người để tự nhiên hơn.

Kurt không trả lời, chỉ cười tủm tỉm.

Thuyền chầm chậm cập bến, trên bờ các tăng lữ xếp hàng trang nghiêm chờ đợi các thành viên hoàng tộc. Vị chủ tế đã cao tuổi, râu tóc bạc phơ, khoan thai tiến đến cúi chào Pharaoh và đoàn tuỳ tùng rồi dẫn họ đến thần điện Karnak thấp thoáng ẩn hiện sau bụi mù hoang mạc. Lối đi lát đá được canh gác bởi những pho tượng đầu cừu im lìm xếp thành hai hàng kéo dài đến tận tháp môn, trước cổng đền mọc lên hai cột đá obelisk sừng sững uy nghiêm giữa đất trời. Kiến trúc đối xứng một cách gần như hoàn hảo. Tường thành cao tô vẽ kết hợp chạm khắc hình ảnh linh thiêng liên quan đến đấng tối cao, phù hợp với tính chất của các nghi lễ tôn giáo. Sân trong được bao quanh bởi các cột đá mô phỏng hình thân cọ xoè ra. Trước khi bước qua cánh cửa dẫn đến những gian phòng sâu hơn trong điện thờ, Kurt quay sang nói với Blaine :

- Từ đây trở vào chỉ dành cho thành viên hoàng tộc. Ngươi chờ ta ngoài đây.

- Hoàng tử phải cẩn thận.

- Thần Ra sẽ che chở cho ta, đừng lo.

Kurt lướt nhẹ các ngón tay trên vai anh rồi cùng Pharaoh, Khamed và vài vị thủ từ khuất dần vào gian phòng u ám. Căn phòng tối tăm, linh thiêng và thần bí nhất nằm phía cuối ngôi đền, nơi sàn nhà nâng lên và trần dốc xuống, tượng trưng cho ngọn đồi sáng thế nhô cao giữa đại dương bao quanh. Theo thông tục, Pharaoh hoặc các con ông sẽ là người đốt trầm hương và dâng tặng vật để làm vui lòng thánh thần.

Hoàng tử định lùi vào góc phòng theo dõi buổi tế lễ như mọi năm thì bất chợt Marik gọi cậu :

- Kurt, lại đây với ta.

- Vâng thưa cha ?

- Năm nay con sẽ là người thực hiện nghi lễ.

Quyết định của ông khiến Kurt kinh ngạc còn Khamed thất sắc. Thái tử phản đối :

- Cha nói gì vậy ? Nó không phải người thừa kế ngai vàng. Nó sẽ làm nhục buổi lễ thiêng liêng này. Cha hãy nghĩ lại đi.

- Khamed, ngươi hãy nhường em mình một lần đi. Suốt mấy năm qua ngươi đã có vinh dự được hầu hạ các vị thần rồi.

- Vì con sẽ là Pharaoh tương lai, con cần làm điều này để được gần hơn với đấng tối thượng, để có quyền lực vô biên và một cuộc sống bất tử sau khi chết.

- Lệnh ta đã quyết, ngươi đừng bướng bỉnh.

- Nhưng nó chỉ là một đứa ngoại tộc, nó mang trong người thứ máu lai tạp dơ bẩn như...

- Xin Thái tử không dùng những lời lẽ thô tục trong không gian thanh tịnh của thánh thần. – Vị chủ tế già nghiêm giọng.

- Các người bị điên hết rồi ! – Khamed ôm đầu gào lên.

- Khamed, ra ngoài ngay ! Khi nào ngươi bình tĩnh lại rồi hãy trở vào. Ta không muốn sự ngang ngược của ngươi làm mếch lòng thần Ra. Còn đứng đó làm gì ?

- Cha, con là con của cha. – Nó van nài.

- Vậy hãy nghe lời ta đi.

Khamed câm lặng. Nó quăng cho thằng em một ánh mắt căm phẫn rồi quày quả bỏ đi. Kurt nhìn ông lo lắng, Marik đáp lại bằng đôi mắt trìu mến dịu dàng, tuy vậy cậu dễ dàng nhận ra ông đang cố gắng nén tiếng thở dài.

Tại đền Luxor Khamed nhất quyết không xuống thuyền, ai khuyên bảo gì cũng mặc, Pharaoh đành vào thần điện cúng tế Amun mà vắng mặt con trai cả. Khi mặt trời đứng bóng họ mới quay ra, ngoài tháp môn đoàn tuỳ tùng khiêng kiệu đang chờ. Đi bên Blaine, Kurt hỏi nhỏ :

- Khamed thế nào rồi ?

- Thái tử ở trên thuyền chửi mắng nô tì, đập phá đồ đạc và la hét như một con thú dại.

Kurt tái mặt vì chưa bao giờ thấy thằng anh mình giận dữ đến vậy. Cậu lẩm bẩm :

- Khamed sẽ giết ta mất thôi.

- Chuyện gì vậy hoàng tử ? Người có vẻ không khoẻ.

- Blaine, từ nay phải ở bên ta thường xuyên hơn đấy.

Đoàn kiệu hoàng gia khởi hành hướng đến nơi thần dân đang tụ tập bên sông. Từ sớm họ đã nhanh chóng đổ về địa điểm được triều đình thông báo để nghe lời chúc của Pharaoh. Dọc đường, người người chen chúc đi theo đám rước, tò mò ngắm dung mạo Pharaoh và các hoàng tử mà xưa nay họ chỉ được diện kiến từ xa. Khamed vô tình gây ấn tượng không mấy tốt đẹp với thảo dân bởi bộ mặt hầm hầm và đôi mắt đen tuyền cháy lên giận dữ. Cái kiệu mà họ bu đông bu đỏ là kiệu của Kurt. Họ chỉ trỏ, họ bàn tán, rải rác đây đó những nhóm người tụm lại xì xầm rồi cười rộ lên, con nít tròn mắt nhìn, vài kẻ lớn hơn thì bĩu môi tỏ vẻ mai mỉa. Chứng kiến đầy đủ các phản ứng quá sức đa dạng phong phú ấy, Kurt chỉ biết cười trừ.

Đó là một gò đất nhô cao sát bên sông Nile đã được triều đình chuẩn bị chu đáo : bục đá với diện tích lớn để Pharaoh phát biểu trước muôn dân, ba chiếc ghế lớn dành cho gia đình ngài, canh giữ xung quanh là những người lính giỏi võ nhất, có cả tướng quân Rajak, lúc nào cũng chăm chú theo dõi diễn biến của ngày hội. Người dân reo hò ầm ĩ, háo hức mong chờ khi các thành viên hoàng tộc đã bước lên và tươi cười với họ (ngoại trừ Khamed, nó chỉ nhếch mép là cùng).

Pharaoh giơ tay ra hiệu cho tất cả im lặng rồi bắt đầu phát biểu một cách rất tự nhiên, thân mật :

- Trước hết, ta xin gửi lời chào thân ái nhất đến thần dân trăm họ. Hôm nay, ta cùng hai hoàng tử và các quan đại thần có mặt ở đây để đại diện triều đình chung vui với mọi người. Bao năm qua, hoàng cung mải lo việc thờ cúng các vị thần và cầu mong họ sẽ độ trì, mang đến những mùa vụ bội thu nhưng lại quên rằng đất nước phát triển phồn vinh thịnh vượng như ngày hôm nay, chính là nhờ sự đóng góp không nhỏ của những người quanh năm làm lụng cực khổ đang đứng trước mặt ta. Xin hãy đón nhận lòng biết ơn sâu sắc của ta cùng triều thần Ai Cập.

Dứt lời, ông chầm rãi cúi người thể hiện lòng biết ơn chân thành và được đáp lại bằng những tràng vỗ tay ran trời như pháo nổ. Pharaoh tiếp tục :

- Chỉ vài ngày nữa thôi thần Osiris, vị thần của sự tái sinh, sẽ dâng cao nước sông Nile và phủ lên miền đất của chúng ta lớp phù sa phì nhiêu màu mỡ, một mùa vụ mới lại bắt đầu. Ta xin chúc muôn dân một năm tuy làm lụng vất vả nhưng cũng ngập tràn niềm vui, gia đình hoà thuận, anh em sum vầy. Về phần mình, ta xin hứa sẽ cố hết sức để đem đến cuộc sống đủ đầy cho Ai Cập. Ngược lại, ta không đòi hỏi gì nhiều, chỉ mong mọi người luôn chăm chỉ làm ăn, hết mình phục vụ đất nước vì một tương lai hưng thịnh.

Ông lại nghiêng mình trước những gương mặt lam lũ nhưng rạng ngời hạnh phúc của thần dân Ai Cập. Thấp thoáng một cánh tay rụt rè giơ cao, ông hỏi :

- Ngươi có chuyện gì cần nói ?

Trong đám đông tiến ra một người đàn ông nhỏ thó, ông ta quỳ xuống rồi thành khẩn :

- Chúng thần đội ơn Pharaoh vì Ngài đã dành thời gian để mừng lễ cùng hạ dân. Hôm nay chúng thần đã chuẩn bị sẵn vài món quà để dâng lên Ngài cùng hai hoàng tử đây. Tuy chỉ là những thức quà hèn mọn nhưng kính mong Pharaoh sẽ chấp nhận.

Marik mỉm cười hiền hậu, ông truyền lệnh :

- Ta rất biết ơn tấm lòng của các người. Nào, nếu ai muốn dâng quà thì xin hãy tuần tự bước lên.

Họ xếp thành một hàng dài dằng dặc, ban đầu thì có xô đẩy nhưng nhờ sự sắp xếp của tướng quân Rajak, mọi thứ được tiến hành theo một trật tự ổn định. Đa số chỉ là bánh trái, vải vóc, trang sức thủ công, những thứ triều đình đều dư dả, nhưng khác ở chỗ ẩn sau các món đồ này là tấm lòng, là sự hi sinh của nhân dân. Pharaoh thấy trong lòng nao nao xúc động.

Đến lượt Khamed, nó cũng được nhận quà, nhưng họ chỉ dám đặt dưới chân thái tử vì càng về sau cái mặt của nó càng thêm phần u ám. Kurt đang ngồi lơ đãng nhìn quanh thì nghe tiếng gọi của một đứa con nít :

- Hoàng tử ơi, thần có quà muốn tặng người.

Thoáng ngạc nhiên, Kurt rời khỏi chỗ và đến gần thằng bé. Vì nó còn nhỏ quá, lại đen đúa và rách rưới nên lính tráng không cho lên. Cậu ra hiệu bảo người lính dạt ra và ôn tồn hỏi đứa nhóc :

- Em có quà tặng ta à ? Đâu nào ?

- Đây này hoàng tử.

Bằng hai tay, nó đưa cậu chùm nho tươi rói, Kurt nhận lấy và nở một nụ cười :

- Cảm ơn em. Nho còn tươi quá.

- Hoàng tử ăn nhé. Em để dành nhưng không biết nho có ngọt không.

- Ăn liền bây giờ à ?

Người lính đứng bên liền ngăn lại :

- Hoàng tử đừng ăn, lỡ nho có độc thì sao. Cả thằng nhóc này nhìn cũng không đáng tin.

Nghe thế đứa bé mắt ngân ngấn nước. Cậu trừng mắt nhìn tên lính rồi xoa đầu đứa nhỏ và nói :

- Thế ta ăn cho em xem nhé.

- Kurt khoan đã ! Người lính nói đúng đấy. Làm sao con biết nho có độc hay không ? – Ngay cả Pharaoh lúc này cũng vội rời khỏi ghế và đến bên cậu.

- Con sẽ không sao đâu. Cha đừng lo.

Trước ánh mắt hồi hộp của bao người, Kurt bứt ra một quả và đưa vào miệng.

_Ôi trời ơi. _

Ngay tức khắc cậu nhăn mặt và ho khùng khục trong cổ họng. Đám đông nháo nhào, thằng bé hoảng sợ đứng như trời trồng, Blaine từ dưới bục vội lao đến, Marik quay cậu về phía ông và hoảng loạn hỏi :

- Kurt ! Con sao vậy ?

- Hoàng tử ! Người có nghe thần nói không ? – Anh nói trong lúc quỳ trước mặt cậu, lòng lo lắng tột độ.

Kurt giơ tay ra hiệu mọi người bình tĩnh. Bằng đôi mắt ươn ướt, cậu nhìn đứa nhỏ và tươi cười :

- Nho của em ngon lắm, nhưng sau này để nó chín thêm chút nữa em nhé, chua quá.

Pharaoh và Blaine thở phào nhẹ nhõm, bên dưới cười ầm lên, thằng bé lúc nãy sợ xanh mặt nên bây giờ nhũn người ra. Kurt vội xốc nó đứng thẳng dậy và hôn lên trán thằng nhóc trước khi trả nó về với gia đình.

Buổi nói chuyện – tặng quà kéo dài hơn dự tính. Người dân khắp nơi lũ lượt kéo đến diện kiến Pharaoh, bày tỏ tâm tư nguyện vọng của mình. Lính tập trung quanh ngài và lơ là phía đằng sau. Để thoát li khỏi đám đông ồn ào, Kurt lùi ra cuối bục, mơ màng ngắm con sông xanh ngát. Khamed từ đằng sau đi tới, nó cười gằn :

- Cảm giác được đến gần thần linh thế nào hả ?

Cậu im lặng không đáp.

- Không thèm trả lời tao à ? Được lắm. Sau này khi lên ngôi tao sẽ không bỏ qua chuyện này đâu. Mày cứ chờ đấy. Mày với mẹ mày đều như nhau cả. Đều là một lũ chuyên đi thọc gậy bánh xe.

Kurt nóng mặt rít lên :

- Anh im ngay. Đừng đụng đến mẹ tôi.

- Mày nghĩ tao sợ mày à ? Mẹ mày ả ta đã xanh cỏ rồi. Sau khi chết còn lôi cả hoàng hậu mẹ tao theo nữa.

- Câm đi tên khốn !

- Mày dám... ?

Khamed vung tay định cho cậu một bợp tai thì bất thần Kurt nắm chặt cổ tay nó lại, gằn từng tiếng :

- Dù anh có hét vào mặt hay xì xầm chửi xéo sau lưng tôi, anh không thể làm tổn hại đến phẩm giá và lòng tự trọng của tôi. Anh sẽ không bao giờ có được cuộc sống bất tử sau khi chết, vì khi còn ở cõi trần anh đã là một kẻ hèn hạ ! Nếu trái tim hẹp hòi ích kỉ của anh bị quăng cho nữ thần Ammut trong nghi lễ cân tim nơi địa phủ thì tôi chẳng bất ngờ chút nào đâu Khamed.

Trong lúc hai người còn đang gườm nhau bỗng một con gái nhỏ từ đâu chạy lên, tíu tít nói cười với Khamed :

- Thái tử nhận quà của hạ thần nhé.

- Không ! Cút đi !

- Thái tử nhận đi mà, trái cây của hạ thần ngon lắm. Đây này thái tử.

Nó cứ lì lợm bám riết lấy Khamed. Kurt chưa kịp bảo con bé tránh ra thì thằng anh đã gào lên :

- Tao bảo mày xéo có nghe chưa ?

Lập tức Khamed tát con nhóc thật mạnh làm nó mất đà rơi tùm xuống sông. Mọi người chỉ vừa quay lại đã thấy hoàng tử lao đầu xuống dòng nước cuồn cuộn chảy, trên bục cái vương miện vứt chỏng chơ, kế bên là Khamed sững người trông theo. Đám đông vỡ oà hỗn loạn. Tim như ngừng đập, Blaine là người đầu tiên nhảy vào lòng sông lạnh lẽo, theo sau là các binh sĩ. Pharaoh nhào tới nhưng bị đám lính trên bờ ngăn lại. Ông nhìn sang Khamed, đôi mắt bùng lên ngọn lửa điên cuồng giận dữ :

- Khamed ! Ngươi đã làm gì ? Ngươi đã làm gì !

Nó há hốc, không nói nên lời.

Ngụp lặn trong những luồng nước cuồng bạo, Kurt dõi mắt tìm xem đứa bé đang ở đâu, sợ rằng sẽ quá trễ nếu nó chìm nghỉm xuống đáy sâu lạnh lẽo. Đây rồi ! Cách cậu không xa một bóng người nhỏ bé đang yếu ớt vùng vẫy. Cậu nhanh chóng bơi lại gần giang tay ôm chặt nó rồi lấy sức trồi lên mặt nước. Sông Nile dâng cao nên dòng nước mạnh hơn mọi ngày, đẩy Kurt đi xa khỏi nơi thần dân tụ tập. Cậu lại càng mất sức khi phải đạp thật mạnh để hai người có thể nổi lên trong khi bộ trang phục dát vàng cứ chực dìm cậu xuống. Kurt nhìn quanh quất xem đâu là bờ thì nghe có tiếng gọi từ đằng sau :

- Hoàng tử !

Cậu quay ngoắt lại thì thấy Blaine và các binh sĩ đang bơi đến chỗ mình rất nhanh. Anh kéo cậu và đứa nhỏ vào. Đám lính bảo vệ phía sau. Người dân hò hét vang rền suốt một đoạn sông dài. Kurt ra lệnh :

- Blaine, đưa đứa bé lên trước.

- Nhưng hoàng tử...

- Đừng cãi ! Ta tự lên được.

Blaine đành vâng lệnh cứu con bé trước rồi mới quay lại giúp hoàng tử. Không ai chú ý đến những bóng đen khổng lồ chầm chậm trồi lên từ lòng sông sâu thẳm...

Anh chỉ mới trèo lên cạn thì nghe có tiếng hét thất thanh :

- Hoàng tử cẩn thận ! Có cá...

Tiếng hét ngay lập tức im bặt khi người lính ấy bị kéo thụp xuống, nước văng tung toé rồi máu nhuộm đỏ cả mặt sông. Bọn cá sấu đập chiếc đuôi to khoẻ của mình vào nạn nhân và dùng chiếc mõm dài ngoạm chặt lấy họ, xé xác họ ra như đang chia chiến lợi phẩm. Thoắt một cái đàn cá sấu hung dữ đã vây lấy Kurt. Cậu hãi hùng, chân tay tê dại và gần như không thể thở được. Cậu nhìn anh với ánh mắt lạc hồn, run run kêu cứu :

- Blai...

Tiếng nói chưa kịp thoát khỏi cổ họng thì cậu bất ngờ bị lôi tuột xuống dòng nước loang đỏ. Blaine kinh hoàng, anh lao đến đám thú cùng con dao sắc nhọn trong tay. Trước tình hình nguy kịch, tướng Rajak buộc phải rời Pharaoh và nhảy xuống cứu hoàng tử với những tốp binh khác. Mặt nước sôi sùng sục, máu nhuộm đỏ cả khúc sông.

Pharaoh ôm đầu khuỵu xuống, quá khứ bỗng chốc ùa về.

_...Một tốp binh lính lao đến nhảy xuống hồ, một tốp khác đuổi theo lùng bắt tên thích khách. Những người còn lại giữ chặt Pharaoh, ngăn không cho ngài làm điều nguy hiểm, mặc cho ngài ra sức vùng vẫy, gào thét. Mặt hồ náo động bỗng nhuộm đỏ. Người ta đưa nàng lên, người lạnh ngắt, môi tím tái, máu cứ chảy mãi dưới hai chân..._

_Amelia. _

_Nàng sống khôn thác thiêng xin hãy phù hộ con trai của chúng ta. Nếu Kurt có mệnh hệ gì, ta sẽ không sống nổi. Ta không thể mất nó như đã mất nàng._

_Amun-Ra, xin Người hãy rộng lòng khoan dung cứu lấy con trai của thần. Sobek vĩ đại, xin Người hãy vì thần mà tha cho hoàng tử tội nghiệp._

Marik quỳ sụp, sắc mặt nhợt nhạt, thất thần dõi theo những bóng người đang bị con sông bạo tàn nuốt chửng.

Một lát sau, đám người chung quanh kêu la ầm ĩ, ai đó lay ông dậy :

- Pharaoh, hoàng tử kia rồi !

Họ nhanh chóng đưa Kurt lên bờ.

- Kurt, con có nghe ta nói gì không ? Con trai, tỉnh lại đi. – Ông nói như muốn khóc.

Hoàng tử mê man, máu từ tay tuôn mãi không ngừng. Sau những cố gắng cật lực của tướng Rajak, cậu hộc nước ra và dần hồi tỉnh. Kurt nghiêng đầu thầm thì, hơi thở đứt quãng :

- Cha ?...

Ông ôm cậu vào lòng, những giọt long lanh từ đôi mắt ầng ậng nước lặng lẽ tuôn rơi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chú thích :<strong>

**1. Isis : **em gái đồng thời là vợ của Osiris, người cũng là nữ thần bảo hộ.

**1. Sobek :** thần sông Nile, linh vật của thần là cá sấu.


	7. Chương 7 : Trừng phạt

****Title : ****Memories ( Hồi Ức )****  
>Author : <strong>**Heo Hummel Anderson****  
>Rating :<strong>** T****  
>Genre :<strong> **Romance ****  
>Pairing :<strong>** Klaine****  
>Disclamer : <strong>**Kurt và Blaine không thuộc về tôi**  
><strong>AN :<strong> **Tất tần tật đều là hư cấu ! Xin đừng nghĩ mình có ý định viết lại lịch sử Ai Cập !

* * *

><p><strong>Chương 7<strong>

**Trừng phạt**

Khamed ngả phịch xuống giường và chìm vào dòng suy nghĩ mông lung trong căn phòng yên ắng, hai tay tê rần sưng đỏ vì ban nãy đã đánh đập vô tội vạ mấy con tì nữ hay bất cứ vật gì cản đường mình. Hành động ngu xuẩn trong buổi lễ đang làm lung lay cái ngai vàng của nó. Lòng chất chồng những âu lo bực tức, Khamed ngồi dậy đi lại khắp phòng, miệng lầm bầm chửi rủa.

_Tại sao thằng đó mạng lớn vậy ? Cá sấu lôi xuống nước mà vẫn không chết. Khốn thật ! Hay thằng ấy được thần Sobek phù hộ ? Không. Không đời nào các vị thần lại chấp nhận một kẻ ngoại lai bẩn thỉu_.

Thái tử dừng chân trước một bức tranh lớn treo đối diện giường ngủ, thứ đập vào mắt nó đầu tiên mỗi sáng thức dậy. Nét mặt căng ra vì giận dữ chợt dịu xuống, nó bần thần một lúc rồi khẽ hắt ra tiếng thở dài. Ánh đuốc bập bùng rọi lên bức hoạ vẽ từ mười mấy năm trước.

Mỉm cười với nó một người đàn bà có thần sắc uy quyền đầy tham vọng, chân mày lá liễu uốn cong trên đôi mắt đen huyền luôn ánh lên những tia nhìn sắc sảo tựa hồ trông thấu tim gan người khác. Bờ vai gầy guộc tạo cảm giác mong manh yếu ớt. Bà ta ngồi trên chiếc ghế dát vàng lộng lẫy, đầu ngẩng cao kiêu hãnh. Những ngón tay ngọc ngà hờ hững nắm cán quạt lông chim, che đi bộ ngực trần ẩn sau thứ xiêm y mỏng dính. Sắc mặt hoàng hậu sáng ngời hạnh phúc, thật khác với Akharia gầy gò ốm yếu trước lúc lâm chung.

_- Khamed, con trai của mẹ, lại đây._

_- Mẹ ơi, mẹ đang ốm. Mẹ đừng nói nữa kẻo mất sức._

_- Con ngoan quá. Con có yêu mẹ không ?_

_- Có ạ, con yêu mẹ rất nhiều._

_- Vậy hãy vì mẹ mà ngồi lên ngai vàng, bằng mọi giá._

_Vài ngày sau, Amelia mất khi sinh hạ hoàng tử. Một tháng sau, hoàng hậu phát rồ và qua đời do tai nạn. Chứng kiến cái chết thảm khốc của mẹ, Khamed ôm lấy thi hài bà và khóc hết nước mắt. Nó ngẩng gương mặt nhoè nước về phía Pharaoh, Marik chưa kịp vuốt mắt cho hoàng hậu thì cách đó không xa hoàng tử nhỏ khóc ré lên. Ông tất tả chạy đến bên Kurt, bỏ nó lại với cái xác đẫm máu chờ lính khiêng đi._

_Nó ngừng khóc. _

_Điều gì vừa vỡ tan trong đôi mắt trẻ thơ trong vắt..._

Khamed nghiến răng, nó nhất quyết không để tai nạn ngu ngốc mình gây ra ngăn cản tâm nguyện cuối cùng của hoàng hậu. Đầu loé lên một ý nghĩ, chính xác hơn là một cái tên, thái tử rời khỏi phòng và hướng đến điện thờ hoàng cung, nơi hội đồng tư tế ngày đêm túc trực.

_Mẹ._

_Con sẽ làm mọi thứ để ở thế giới bên kia, mẹ có thể mỉm cười._

oOo

Thần điện thâm nghiêm mờ ảo trầm hương, bồng bềnh khói toả. Tiếng tụng niệm lúc gần lúc xa như vọng về từ âm cung u tịch. Lửa lập loè ánh đỏ trên tay những tượng thần Anubis ám khói đặt trong bốn góc tường, đem đến bầu không khí u buồn ma mị. Khamed đi vào chính điện và dừng lại trước vị tư tế đang khom mình cúi lạy thần linh. Trông thấy thái tử, ông ta đứng dậy, cung kính hỏi :

- Đã khuya thế này, thái tử có việc gì cần gặp ?

- Thoutsis, ngài phải giúp ta.

Thoutsis, chủ tịch hội đồng tư tế, là một lão quan thấp người, thân hình phốp pháp. Đầu tròn lẳn và cằm lún phún râu, đôi mắt ti hí vì bị lưỡng quyền phúng phính chèn ép quá mức. Lão ta nhướn mày khiến những nếp nhăn trên trán xô lại :

- Có phải chuyện thái tử làm lễ hội thêm tưng bừng bằng cách xô một đứa nhóc xuống sông ?

- Đã biết thế thì mau nghĩ cách giúp ta đi.

- Người muốn thần giúp như thế nào ? Tìm lời bào chữa cho hành động dại dột của người ?

- Gần như vậy. Ngày mai Pharaoh sẽ tổ chức một cuộc họp với các cận thần để tìm cách xoa dịu đám hạ dân đồng thời xem lại tư cách của ta. Điều này sẽ rất phiền toái cho việc thừa kế ngôi vị sau này.

- Thần sẽ suy nghĩ. – Quan tư tế tỏ vẻ lưỡng lự.

- Ông đừng tìm cách trốn tránh. Ông còn nợ ta nhiều lắm đấy Thoutsis. – Khamed gầm gừ đe doạ, Đừng quên nhờ ai mà ông đã leo lên cái chức chủ tịch hội đồng tư tế.

- Thái tử không cần nhắc, thần suốt đời không quên ơn nghĩa lớn lao của hoàng hậu quá cố.

- Nhất định ông phải bảo vệ ta. Hình như Pharaoh dạo gần đây đang có ý thay đổi người kế vị. Chuyện đó không được phép xảy ra. Ngày mai ở cuộc họp ông hãy cố thuyết phục để cha thôi không nghi ngờ khả năng của ta nữa.

- Thay đổi suy nghĩ của Pharaoh không đơn giản đâu thưa thái tử, ngài vốn là một vị vua rất cương quyết.

- Thế phải làm sao, hả ?

Tư tế không đáp, lặng lẽ lướt trên nền nhà như một bóng ma. Khamed suy nghĩ một chốc rồi hỏi :

- Thằng nhóc da trắng ấy ?

- Đúng thế thưa thái tử. Đó là kẻ duy nhất đe doạ ngai vàng của người.

- Ông định giết nó à ?

Thoutsis mỉm cười và dẫn Khamed ra cửa thần điện. Trước lúc thái tử rời đi, lão ta nói nhỏ :

- Người cứ để thần lo liệu.

oOo

Bà Nefer đang loay hoay xếp lại giường nệm của hoàng tử cho ngay ngắn thì phát hiện Blaine cứ thậm thò thậm thụt không dám bước vào. Nhũ mẫu bấm bụng cười thầm, giả vờ nghiêm giọng :

- Blaine, nếu muốn tìm hoàng tử thì người đang ở ngoài vườn. Còn không thì cậu đừng có rình tôi nữa, tôi kêu lính bắt đấy.

- Dạ...cảm ơn nhũ mẫu. – Anh gãi đầu cười bẽn lẽn rồi vòng qua lưng bà để bước ra vườn.

Một lối đi dài uốn lượn mở ra trước mắt. Nắng ban mai phủ lên cảnh vật một thứ ánh sáng dịu nhẹ và trong suốt. Vài cụm mây trắng xốp bồng bềnh trôi rồi buông mình theo làn gió vi vu nhẹ thoảng. Chim réo rắt hoà âm, tạo nên những khúc ca ngân nga trầm bổng. Gần đó là một hồ nước trong và phẳng lặng, ánh nắng êm đềm soi xuống khiến mặt hồ lấp lánh như gương.

Đằng kia Kurt đang ngồi trên một chiếc ghế đệm lớn. Blaine rẽ khỏi lối đi và giẫm lên bãi cỏ mềm xanh mơn mởn. Mùi cỏ non thơm nồng xộc vào mũi làm anh hắt hơi liên tục. Hoàng tử châm chọc :

- Con người dị ứng với thiên nhiên ra đây làm gì ?

- Thần đến thăm hoàng tử, và thần không có bị dị ứng với thiên nhiên. Vả lại là cận vệ thì phải luôn ở bên để bảo vệ người chứ. – Anh cười khì.

- Ngươi nhìn lại mình xem. Chân, tay, vai, bụng,... – Cậu vừa nói vừa đưa ngón tay chỉ trỏ, ...đều băng kín thế kia thì bảo vệ ai ?

- Thần nghĩ chúng sẽ lành nhanh thôi. Hoàng tử, người thấy khoẻ không ?

- Chưa chết.

- Hoàng tử đừng đùa thần nữa. – Blaine nhăn mặt, Người thấy thế nào rồi ?

- Được rồi ngươi làm ta sợ đấy. Hiện giờ tay ta có vài ba lỗ nhờ hàm răng đáng ngưỡng mộ của mấy con cá. – Cậu giơ cánh tay băng trắng toát lên, Nhưng không sao, ngự y bảo sẽ chóng lành.

- Thế thì thần yên tâm rồi.

Anh cười khiến hoàng tử cũng cười theo, nhưng nụ cười ấy nhanh chóng tắt đi, trả lại cho Kurt nét trầm uất đượm buồn. Cặp mắt xanh lơ mất đi vẻ tinh anh thường ngày. Cậu thẫn thờ nhìn về phía chân trời xa xăm.

- Là lỗi của ta, đúng không ?

- Hoàng tử ?

- Chính ta đã phá hỏng ngày hội của nhân dân, gây ra cái chết cho bao người vô tội. Sông Nile đỏ máu là do ta, đúng không ?

- Hoàng tử đừng tự trách mình. Khamed mới là người đã nhuộm đỏ sông Nile, còn người đã cố hết sức để cứu đứa bé đó rồi.

Kurt mệt mỏi dựa vào lưng ghế, mắt nhắm chặt để những giọt lệ ngân ngấn không trào ra, mặt đờ đẫn tái nhợt. Blaine ngập ngừng rồi quỳ xuống bên cậu :

- Hoàng tử...

- Sao ?

- Thần có thứ này...để tặng người.

Cậu ngạc nhiên quay sang thì thấy anh đang mỉm cười, trên tay là một bông súng thơm ngát, những cánh hoa đỏ hồng xoè ra để lộ cuống nhị vàng óng. Sương đêm lấp lánh đọng lại, ngỡ như thần Ra vừa rót lên loài cây thanh khiết những giọt nắng lung linh của đất trời.

- Sao...ngươi biết ta thích hoa súng ?

- Thần chỉ đoán thế thôi, vì sáng nào người cũng hái một bó hoa súng khổng lồ. – Anh giang tay minh hoạ cho sự « khổng lồ » đó.

Một nụ cười rộng mở nở trên môi mà Kurt không thể kìm lại được. Cậu đón lấy đoá hoa, gò má tái nhợt bỗng ửng hồng. Blaine nhỏ nhẹ :

- Hoàng tử đừng khóc.

- Ngươi nói gì thế ? Ta không...

Trước khi hoàng tử dứt câu, anh đã vươn tới, dịu dàng lau khô nước mắt trên gương mặt thanh tú của cậu. Trong vô thức, Kurt giữ tay anh lại và tựa đầu vào bàn tay nóng ấm ấy. Cậu thì thầm :

- Blaine, ta...

Anh đang hồi hộp lắng nghe...

Thì...

- Thưa hoàng tử !

Cả hai giật nảy mình và nhanh chóng buông nhau ra. Blaine luýnh quýnh suýt té phịch xuống đất còn Kurt vội ngồi thẳng dậy, người cứng như khúc gỗ. Họ quay ngoắt sang hai hướng khác nhau trong khi trống ngực đập liên hồi.

Tên lính kia vừa xồng xộc chạy đến nên hắn nói mà thở không ra hơi :

- Thưa hoàng tử, Pharaoh...muốn gặp người...trong phòng họp. Các đại quan...đang chờ.

- Chuyện gì thế ? Pharaoh bảo ta hôm nay không cần đến dự cơ mà.

_Cha ! Tại sao lại là sáng nay ? Tại sao lại đúng lúc này ? Tại saoooooo ?_

- Thần không rõ nhưng...Pharaoh muốn người...đến nhanh lên ạ.

oOo

- Blaine, chờ ta ngoài đây.

Cậu dặn anh trước khi khép cửa, Blaine ngoan ngoãn gật đầu và tìm một chỗ đủ xa để không bị khép tội nghe lén chuyện quốc gia đại sự.

Trong phòng họp, Kurt lập tức cảm thấy bầu không khí căng thẳng ngột ngạt bao trùm. Một số đại thần liếc cậu qua khoé mắt, vài vị đăm đăm ngó mặt bàn, dăm ba người lấy tay bóp trán, Pharaoh thần sắc chán chường uể oải, Khamed ngồi trên một chiếc ghế trong góc phòng gần bàn họp, khi hoàng tử bước vào nó liền nhếch mép cười đắc thắng. Phần lớn số người dự cuộc họp đều là thành viên của hội đồng tư tế. Một cơn lạnh chạy dọc sống lưng, Kurt linh cảm có việc chẳng lành.

- Hoàng tử đến hơi muộn đấy. – Quan tư tế Thoutsis cất lời.

- Pharaoh bảo ta hôm nay không cần đến nên...

- Thần hiểu, ai cũng sợ khi phải đối diện với tội lỗi của chính mình.

- Ngài nói gì ? – Kurt nhíu mày.

- Người không hiểu hay cố tình không hiểu thưa hoàng tử ?

- Ý ngài là lễ hội hôm qua ?

- Người thông minh hơn thần nghĩ. Đúng đấy thưa hoàng tử. À người không cần tìm chỗ ngồi đâu vì thần sẽ nói nhanh thôi.

Kurt nóng bừng hai tai. Vài tiếng cười rộ lên từ bàn họp, Pharaoh gõ bàn ra hiệu im lặng. Thoutsis tiếp tục :

- Chính người đã đề xuất chuyện viếng thăm chỉ một hay hai đền thờ vào lễ hội hằng năm và bỏ qua các điện thần còn lại phải không ?

- Không phải bỏ qua, mà là chúng ta sẽ đến các điện thần đó vào những năm sau.

- Thật nông cạn làm sao. – Ông ta buông ra một tiếng thở dài não nuột, Hoàng tử nói mà không suy nghĩ, hành động mà không lường trước hậu quả của sự việc, dẫu nó rõ rành rành thế kia. Rồi khi tai nạn xảy ra người lại bắt người vô tội phải trả giá.

- Ngài đang nói đến... ?

- Người biết chuyện gì mà. Chẳng phải hoàng tử đã được chứng kiến ở một khoảng cách rất gần sao ?

Cậu run người khiếp đảm, hình ảnh kinh hoàng ấy lại tràn về choáng hết trí óc. Bầy thú khổng lồ với hàm răng to khoẻ, những cái mõm dài ngoặm chặt và xé đôi thân người, tròng mắt mỏng dính gần như mất hẳn trong con mắt vàng khè hung hãn, nước đỏ ngầu tanh lợm mùi máu tràn vào mũi vào miệng, ánh mắt hãi hùng đau đớn của nạn nhân trước khi bị lôi xuống lòng hồ sâu thẳm. Kurt lảo đảo vịn vào lưng ghế để giữ thăng bằng. Pharaoh lo lắng :

- Kurt, con sao vậy ? Kurt ?

- Cha...con...con không sao.

Đại quan rời khỏi chỗ và đi quanh phòng, lão nói với giọng đều đều nhưng sắc lạnh :

- Chính vì thái độ khinh khi của hoàng tử mà thần sông Nile Sobek đã nổi trận lôi đình và sai cá sấu, linh vật của ngài đến để trừng phạt. Kết quả thì ai cũng rõ. Sông Nile không những đã nuốt chửng bao người vô tội mà còn nhuốm máu cá sấu, biểu tượng thiêng liêng của Sobek. Nay mai sông Nile sẽ cạn, nước sẽ không về. Còn hoàng tử thì ăn no ngủ kĩ trong cung, mặc cho muôn dân đói khổ !

- Kh...không phải...ta không muốn thế. – Cậu yếu ớt phản đối, tiếng nói khản đặc nghẹn lại trong cổ họng.

Tể tướng Hetop nghiêm giọng :

- Thoutsis, ông đã quá lời rồi đấy. Hoàng tử chỉ cố gắng cứu một đứa bé. Mà đứa trẻ ấy rơi xuống nước là do đâu, hả ? Là nhờ công rất lớn của thái tử Khamed đây. – Ông trỏ vào Khamed, không hề nao núng trước đôi mắt long lên sòng sọc của nó, Tại sao ông chỉ chăm chăm kết tội hoàng tử ?

- Thái tử không có lỗi, lỗi là do con bé ấy. Trời nóng bức quá đỗi, thái tử phải phơi nắng mệt mỏi là thế, con nhóc lại còn nhì nhèo đến làm phiền. Vua là vua mà dân là dân. Dân phải phục tùng và sùng kính vua, chúng ta không việc gì phải hạ mình với lũ dân đen đó.

Pharaoh, sau khi đỡ Kurt ngồi vào ghế của mình, quắc mắt nhìn quan tư tế và quát lớn, khiến các đại thần cũng giật mình sợ hãi :

- Thoutsis, của ngon vật lạ khanh ăn mỗi ngày là mồ hôi nước mắt của dân ! Gấm vóc lụa là khanh đang mặc là công sức lao động của dân ! Cả cung điện nguy nga này được xây bằng máu thịt của dân đấy ! Ngươi có nhận ra điều đó không tư tế ?

Thấy Pharaoh nổi giận thì lão ta dịu giọng, nhưng cương quyết không chịu thua :

- Thần biết thưa Pharaoh, nhưng của ngon vật lạ, gấm vóc lụa là này từ đâu mà ra ? Dân chỉ là yếu tố trung gian, người mang đến sự phồn vinh cho Ai Cập là các đấng tối cao Amun-Ra, Isis, Osiris... Vậy nhờ đâu mà họ độ trì vương quốc chúng ta ? Chính là nhờ chúng thần đây. Vì chúng thần dành trọn cuộc đời để cúng tế, nguyện cầu nên thần linh mới rủ lòng thương mà phù hộ Ai Cập.

- Dân chỉ là yếu tố trung gian ? Ngươi thật ngược đời, Thoutsis. Không có dân làm sao triều đình có thể tồn tại ?

- Thưa Pharaoh, thế không có triều đình ai sẽ chăm sóc cho dân ? Ngài thử tìm xem có đất nước nào phát triển phồn vinh mà chẳng hề có chính quyền cai quản không ? Và hơn nữa, hội đồng tư tế chúng thần đã có những đóng góp không nhỏ trong lĩnh vực tôn giáo. Nếu chúng thần bỏ mặc tôn giáo thì người dân mất đức tin, chẳng mấy chốc vương triều này sẽ sụp đổ.

- Khanh định tạo phản đấy à Thoutsis ?

Marik đập rầm xuống bàn đá, cơ mặt căng ra vì giận dữ, tể tướng bèn can ngăn tránh để Pharaoh quá xúc động sẽ ảnh hưởng xấu đến sức khoẻ của ngài. Hetop ôn tồn bảo :

- Quan tư tế, ông nghĩ gì thì tuỳ nhưng ông không được cậy quyền trấn áp người dân. Ta quay lại chuyện đứa trẻ. Chẳng phải tai nạn sẽ không xảy ra nếu thái tử kiềm được cơn giận à ?

Thoutsis cười khẩy :

- Nghĩ xem tể tướng, tại sao tai nạn này lại xảy ra ? Là do chúng ta đã dừng chân bên sông Nile. Để làm gì nhỉ, "chúc phúc" cho nhân dân. Sao phải thế ? Mấy năm qua triều đình ta có nhọc công làm chuyện này đâu mà họ vẫn sống vui sống khoẻ đấy thôi. Hoàng tử, người trả lời thần xem, động cơ của đề xuất này là gì ?

Dứt lời, lão ta liếc Kurt với một ánh nhìn sắc lẻm. Lúc này cậu cứng đờ cả người, khuôn mặt tái xám, hơi thở nặng nề khó nhọc :

- Ta chỉ có ý tốt. Không phải dân là con vua sao ?

- Vâng, người tốt không thể tưởng tượng nổi. Người tốt đến mức sẵn sàng thí mạng Pharaoh và thái tử bằng cách cho đoàn rước đi khơi khơi giữa cái đám đông bát nháo ấy. Một điều kiện quá sức thuận lợi để thích khách hành động.

- Không, ta...

Lão ngắt lời, với tư tế bí quyết để chiến thắng là không bao giờ để đối thủ nói hết câu, phải vùi phải dập nó :

- Hoàng tử, thần có một điều muốn hỏi nữa. Tại sao người lại nhảy xuống cứu đứa bé thay vì hô hào cho binh lính đến giúp ?

- Cứu người cũng cần lí do sao tư tế ? Nó đang vẫy vùng tuyệt vọng, ta đâu có kịp nghĩ gì khác.

- Hay hoàng tử đã nghĩ rất kĩ càng trước khi lao xuống nước ?

- Ta có thể nghĩ cái gì ? Ngài nói xem, ta có thể nghĩ cái gì trong lúc đó ? – Cậu đứng bật dậy và hét vào mặt lão.

- Nghĩ rằng nếu cứu được đứa bé thì người sẽ chiếm được cảm tình của nhân dân, mong chờ sau này họ sẽ nổi dậy mà đưa hoàng tử lên ngai vàng, phải không ? Thần Sobek đã tinh nhạy phát hiện ra ý đồ ấy mà cử cá sấu đến nhưng người lại may mắn thoát chết trong khi đối tượng trừng phạt của Sobek lại là hoàng tử đây, cuối cùng bao người vô tội đã phải hi sinh. Hoàng tử thương dân lắm đúng không ? Thế người có tưởng tượng ra việc chứng kiến người thân của mình bị xé xác và chết không toàn thây là như thế nào không ? – Lão Thoutsis nện mạnh cây trượng xuống sàn nghe một tiếng cốp rắn đanh.

- Tư tế, đừng nói nữa, đừng bịa đặt thêm nữa, làm ơn... – Kurt gom chút sức cuối cùng để minh oan, ...Ta không hề có ý đó, xin thề với ngài...

- Hoàng tử đừng tốn công thề thốt, vì thánh thần sẽ không bao giờ chứng giám.

- Kh...không ? Tại sao ?

- Vì chảy trong huyết quản người là dòng máu ngoại tộc.

Kurt chết lặng.

_Ra là vậy. Dẫu có nói gì cũng vô ích._

Cậu nhìn một lượt khắp những con người có mặt trong phòng, kẻ cười thầm người thương hại. Ánh mắt Khamed cháy lên điên dại vì khoái trá. Đứng bên cậu, Pharaoh nét mặt sa sầm. Kurt buông lời trong thẫn thờ tê dại :

- Được. Tất cả...đều là lỗi của ta.

Dứt lời, hoàng tử chầm chậm rời khỏi ghế và bỏ đi. Kurt chưa kịp chạm tay lên mặt đá sần sùi lạnh lẽo của cánh cửa to lớn thì đại quan Thoutsis đã gọi giật lại :

- Hoàng tử, ta vẫn chưa xong đâu.

- Ngài muốn gì ?

- Hình phạt.

- Cứ nói.

- Người phải hứng chịu cơn giận của thần dân. Chỉ một mình hoàng tử đứng trước muôn dân, tay không tấc sắt.

Tế tướng Hetop lên tiếng, tiếng nói ông trầm nhưng vang vọng :

- Ta phản đối.

- Chuyện gì nữa đây tể tướng ? – Thoutsis ra chiều bực bội.

- Thái tử Khamed phải cùng chịu phạt.

- Nhưng...

Pharaoh đanh giọng :

- Không nhưng nhị gì cả tư tế. Lệnh ta đã quyết.

Trong góc phòng, Khamed đứng phắt dậy và gân cổ phản đối :

- Cha, sao con lại phải ...

- Khamed, câm miệng ! – Pharaoh quát lên, quăng cho thằng con cả một ánh nhìn sắc lạnh khiến nó ngay lập tức nín bặt.

Kurt không nói gì, chỉ âm thầm đẩy cửa bước ra ngoài.

_Sao cũng được._

_Cố gắng làm gì khi sự hiện diện của mình thật thừa thãi._

_Hy vọng làm chi..._

_...khi ngoại tộc muôn đời vẫn là ngoại tộc._

oOo_  
><em>

Ngồi trên hành lang chờ đợi, Blaine thấp thỏm đếm từng giây. Anh đi qua đi lại đi tới đi lui, lòng chộn rộn mỗi khi nghĩ đến cử chỉ của hoàng tử ban nãy.

_Người định nói gì nhỉ ? Phải mà mình đến sớm hơn chút nữa... Phải mà... Chung qui là tại cái tên lính kia cả ! _

Mấy đứa cung nữ thi thoảng đi ngang qua lại tự hỏi sao anh cận vệ hôm nay cứ đứng cười một mình.

Lát sau cửa phòng mở ra rồi đóng lại khe khẽ. Blaine ngoái đầu nhìn nhưng nụ cười của anh lập tức tắt ngấm khi nhận thấy vẻ thất thần của cậu. Kurt đi thẳng mặc cho Blaine lo lắng hỏi :

- Hoàng tử, có chuyện gì vậy ?

Kurt ráng hết sức nén mình nuốt những tiếng nức nở, song nước mắt cứ trào lên lấp lánh trên mi, chẳng mấy chốc hai giọt lệ lớn đã rời khoé mắt, từ từ lăn trên gò má. Những giọt khác cứ thế tiếp theo, mau hơn, chảy ròng ròng như những giọt nước lọc qua một vách đá và đều đều rơi xuống. Cậu chạy vụt đi, khóc nấc lên từng hồi. Blaine bàng hoàng đuổi theo.

_Mẹ ơi. _

_Dường như con quá ngây thơ khi nghĩ rằng mình đã được chấp nhận._

- Hoàng tử, người đừng chạy nữa !

_Con đã nhầm, con không thuộc về nơi này._

- Hoàng tử ! Dừng lại ! Phía trước không có lối đi, người sẽ ngã xuống đấy ! Hoàng tử !

_Con thèm được gọi một tiếng "mẹ" thân thương, con thèm được mẹ dỗ dành an ủi, con..._

_...Con sẽ về... về với mẹ._

- Kurt ! Em đừng làm vậy !

_B... Blaine ?_

Anh phóng đến ôm chầm lấy cậu ngăn không cho người ấy làm điều dại dột. Cậu vùng vẫy, đấm đạp, bấu lấy hai cánh tay chắc khoẻ của Blaine để gỡ chúng ra.

- Thả ra ! Blaine ! Ngay lập tức !

- Chuyện gì vậy ? Bình tĩnh đi ! Kurt ! – Anh gằn từng tiếng một trong lúc đang vật lộn để giữ cậu lại, cố gắng lôi cậu vào tránh xa mép hành lang mà nhìn thẳng xuống là sông Nile đang cuồn cuộn quẫy sóng.

Những câu nói dở dang, những chi tiết rời rạc, đủ để anh nắm được chuyện gì đã xảy ra. Cậu vùi mặt vào lòng Blaine và khóc nức nở. Anh ôm Kurt trong vòng tay, những giọt nước mặn chát thấm ướt hai má, là nước mắt của cậu hay chính anh cũng đang khóc...


	8. Chương 8 : Đêm u huyền

Wow cuối cùng mình cũng viết được chap. mới sau hơn 1 tháng quay vòng vòng với núi bài tập của trường. Hy vọng mọi người sẽ tiếp tục ủng hộ ! *chắp tay cầu nguyện*

(Và mình đã sửa lại summary :) )

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chương 8<em>**

**Đêm u huyền**

Mặt trời hoàng hôn tựa đốm cầu rực lửa nhuộm đỏ chân trời. Ánh phản quang của ráng chiều sắp tắt từ mặt nước hắt lên những vách tường gạch mộc một sắc màu không tên gọi. Dòng sông xanh ngát giờ đây khoác trên người lớp áo choàng lấp lánh ánh vàng kim loại, ì oạp con sóng âu yếm vỗ đôi bờ. Tiếng đập cánh rào rào của đàn chim chợt vút qua trên đầu rồi những linh hồn tự do ấy khuất dần vào bầu trời đỏ máu.

Hành lang vắng vẻ phía Tây chìm trong hư vô tĩnh mịch. Ngồi tựa lưng vào cột đá, Kurt đờ đẫn nhìn về chân trời vô định.

Tà dương nghìn năm vẫn vẹn nguyên vẻ đẹp u buồn ai oán, đẹp đến ngỡ ngàng, đến tê dại. Âm thanh xào xạc từ những bụi lau sậy um tùm bên sông quyện vào con gió lan toả khắp không gian, u buồn lặng lẽ như vọng về từ cõi xa xăm. Mặt trời khuất hẳn nhường chỗ cho đêm đen kéo đến ngự trị, hun hút mãi trên hành lang dài cô tịch.

Kurt ngẩng đầu lên, hít một hơi dài và cố gắng thở đều, tuy vậy dưới hàng chân mày chau lại cặp mắt ấy nhoè đi, long lanh phản chiếu ánh sáng xanh biếc từ những vì sao đang thắp sáng bầu trời.

"Nếu khóc được thì sẽ tốt hơn."

Cậu giật mình quay lại thì phát hiện tướng quân đã đến bên mình từ lúc nào. Rajak mỉm cười rồi ngồi phịch xuống bên cạnh.

"Thầy đến đây làm gì ?" – Cậu hỏi, môi nở một nụ cười gượng gạo.

"Để đảm bảo rằng con vẫn ổn."

"Vâng, con vẫn ổn."

"Xét về mặt sinh lí thì con có vẻ ổn, ít nhất là còn thở và còn nhận thức được. Còn xét về mặt tâm lí thì đó là một lời nói dối trắng trợn."

"Thầy..." – Cậu rên rỉ và bỏ dở câu nói.

Rajak nhún vai tỏ vẻ _đừng-nói-dối-làm-gì_. Kurt hỏi :

"Hôm nay con không thấy Blaine, thầy có biết Blaine đi đâu không ?"

"Cậu ta bị giam trong phòng riêng cùng cận vệ của thái tử để chắc rằng cả hai sẽ không thể can thiệp vào hình phạt của tư tế Thoutsis vài ngày tới. Thầy không làm gì khác được vì đó là điều lệ xưa nay của hình phạt này rồi."

Vẻ mặt Kurt bỗng sa sầm nhưng thầy Rajak ngay lập tức trấn an cậu rằng không sao đâu, Blaine vẫn ổn và khoẻ mạnh, tuy nhiên ông không (dám) đề cập đến việc Blaine sắp chạm tới ngưỡng loạn trí vì lo lắng cho cậu và cứ vài phút lại tìm cách cạy cửa trốn ra ngoài. Họ im lặng một lúc và tướng quân là người đầu tiên đứng dậy. Ông nói :

"Đi thôi."

"Thầy, đừng bắt con về phòng ngủ sớm thế."

"Ai bắt con đi ngủ ? Con có phải gà đâu mà xua lên chuồng sớm vậy."

"Vậy thầy muốn con đi đâu ? Hay thầy định sớm tống con lên cái lễ đài đó và cột lại để con khỏi trốn ?" – Cậu đáp lại với giọng hằn học.

Trước thái độ ấy, ông chỉ hơi nhíu mày và ôn tồn đáp :

"Một, cái lễ đài dành cho hình phạt đó vẫn chưa dựng xong. Hai, con là hoàng tử chứ không phải tội phạm chờ đến ngày hoả thiêu để đáng bị cột trên đó. Thầy biết con đang phải trải qua nhiều chuyện, nhưng đừng tỏ ra cộc cằn và đẩy mọi người ra xa mình như vậy."

Cậu nhìn ông, không nói gì thêm. Rajak ân cần bảo :

"Một cuộc đi dạo ban đêm sẽ giúp con khuây khoả hơn."

Kurt ngần ngừ một lát rồi nắm lấy bàn tay thầy Rajak đang chìa ra chờ đợi.

* * *

><p>"Thầy, ta đang rời khỏi cung điện à ?" – Kurt hỏi khi cậu cùng thầy Rajak bước xuống những bậc thềm mát lạnh dẫn đến một khoảng sân rộng mập mờ trong đêm.<p>

"Đi loanh quanh giữa mấy bức tường gạch im lìm không xứng để gọi là một cuộc đi dạo đúng nghĩa."

Ông rẽ sang trái rồi lách người vào đám lau sậy mọc um tùm. Những phiến lá dài đâm vào da khiến cậu hơi khó chịu, ngứa ngáy và hắt hơi liên tục. Đằng trước, Rajak vẫn băng băng rảo bước. Tấm lưng rắn chắc của ông thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện sau những chùm lá đan vào nhau. Trong cái tối đặc quánh liêu trai, bước chân của họ mồn một vọng vào tĩnh mịch.

Dần dần bụi lau sậy thưa đi, và cậu nghe văng vẳng bên tai tiếng sông Nile rì rào vỗ sóng. Gió thốc đến mang theo hơi thở se lạnh của đất trời, luồng gió mạnh khiến những thân cây vươn dài ngả rạp ra sau. Cuối cùng họ cũng ra khỏi đám cây lá chen chúc nhau và đặt chân xuống thảm cỏ xanh mềm đẫm sương đêm. Kurt choáng ngợp trước khoảng không bao la mở ra trước mắt.

Khung cảnh huyền hồ bừng sáng bởi dải lụa tinh cầu xanh biếc vắt ngang nền trời. Những vì sao lấp lánh ấy gieo mình xuống sông Nile và in bóng nơi đáy nước, khiến cậu có cảm tưởng như hàng vạn con đom đóm đang dìm mình dưới lòng sông êm ả, lơ lửng neo đậu mặc cho dòng nước chảy trôi. Trên vòm trời tím thẫm u huyền vài cụm mây trắng xốp chầm chậm bay đến, chờ một cơn gió hờ hững đẩy đi. Dường như những cụm bông trắng mịn ấy đến từ nơi nào xa lắm... Đêm không trăng, chỉ sóng nước, mây trời và tinh tú rì rầm cùng nhau, cất lên những khúc ca du dương mê hoặc vọng về theo làn gió trầm mặc đẩy đưa.

_Có cách nào không, để được tan biến vào đêm đen u tịch, biến thành hình bóng lãng du lang thang rảo bước trên con đường đầy sỏi đá khuất sau màn sương, trải dài đến vô tận ? _

Kurt lặng người, một giọt nước rời khỏi gương mặt nhợt nhạt và rơi xuống đất vỡ tan thành nghìn mảnh li ti.

_Có lợi ích gì khi cố làm mọi thứ, cố biết mọi thứ, cố là mọi thứ ?  
><em>

Cậu để mặc cho nước mắt lăn dài, vì hình như trôi theo mỗi viên thuỷ tinh ấy là những cô đơn buồn tủi chất chứa bấy lâu, vì hình như gió đang ùa đến vây quanh và rót vào tai những lời thì thầm an ủi, vì hình như cay đắng không còn chảy ngược vào tim. Cậu bắt đầu nấc nghẹn, đôi vai rung lên khe khẽ.

Qua đôi mắt nhoà nước, Kurt thấy một bóng người tiến lại gần. Cậu run rẩy định nói điều gì trước khi người ấy ôm lấy cậu, thật chậm rãi, thật dịu dàng. Nhẹ nhàng luồn những ngón tay vào mái tóc nâu mềm của cậu, người ấy thì thầm :

"Kurt... Anh ở đây rồi."

Kurt gục vào lòng Blaine và khóc nấc lên.

Đứng cách hai đứa trẻ một khoảng không xa, thầy Rajak khẽ mỉm cười.

* * *

><p>Nắng sớm tràn vào phòng qua cánh cửa dẫn ra khu vườn xanh ngát bên ngoài. Giữa ánh nắng mỏng manh dịu nhẹ ấy hàng vạn đốm bụi li ti bay lơ lửng. Đàn chim ríu rít chào ngày mới bằng thanh âm ngân nga thánh thót hoà với tiếng xào xạc êm đềm khi các tán cây cọ vào nhau. Sương đêm lơi lả đọng lại trên mặt lá, ánh sáng tinh khôi phản chiếu từ những viên ngọc trong vắt ấy khiến các phiến lá xanh mơn mởn ánh lên trong nắng.<p>

Trên chiếc giường rộng kê ở góc phòng và buông rèm xung quanh, Kurt và Blaine vẫn đang say ngủ. Nằm trong vòng tay của Blaine, cậu rúc đầu vào ngực anh, từ hai cánh mũi phả ra những hơi thở khe khẽ, đều đặn. Tấm nệm trắng thấm ướt nước mắt.

Sau khi chuẩn bị quần áo và chậu rửa mặt cho hoàng tử (cho cả người nằm cạnh hoàng tử), nhũ mẫu Nefer kéo bức rèm giăng xung quanh chiếc giường lại thật kín rồi rời khỏi phòng, không quên dặn dò mấy đứa cung nữ hôm nay không được vào nếu chưa được hoàng tử cho phép (đúng hơn là bà cấm tiệt không cho phép ai ngoài bà vào phòng). Khi vừa khép cửa, nhũ mẫu nhìn tướng Rajak, đã đứng gác bên ngoài suốt đêm, và khẽ gật đầu. Tuy ánh mắt còn nhiều bối rối nhưng đôi môi bà thoảng một nụ cười. Rajak hiểu bà muốn nói gì.

_Nếu ta thật sự yêu thương ai đó thì phải chấp nhận chính con người họ, đúng không ?_

Rajak cũng mỉm cười đáp lại, lịch sự chào nhũ mẫu trước khi quay gót rời đi.

* * *

><p>Trong phòng riêng của của mình, Pharaoh, tướng Rajak và tể tướng Hetop đang có một cuộc họp riêng. Ngả lưng trên ghế, Pharaoh tươi cười :<p>

"Hai khanh có chuyện gì cần nói ?"

Rajak và Hetop nhìn nhau. Sau đó tể tướng khoanh tay trên bàn, đáp bằng một giọng đều đều, rành mạch :

"Chúng thần cần báo với Người một vấn đề quan trọng liên quan đến Lễ hội sông Nile vừa diễn ra."

Pharaoh lập tức thay đổi nét mặt, nụ cười trên môi vụt tắt. Ông nhíu mày, ngồi thẳng lưng lại, đặt hai khuỷu tay trên bàn và chăm chú lắng nghe từng lời của viên cận thần.

Hetop chậm rãi :

"Chúng thần đã tìm hiểu. Đó không đơn thuần là một tai nạn."


	9. Chương 9 : Kinh thành

Một lời cảm tạ chân thành đến hiệu phó và hiệu trưởng tiên sinh đã cho con hưởng chế độ hưởng điểm tột cùng sung sướng ! Con quyết định sẽ tận dụng cơ hội để viết như chưa bao giờ được viết. *cười man rợ*

... Đã 9 chương rồi *khóc*, không ngờ mình lại có thể tiến xa đến vậy. Mình sẽ cố gắng hoàn thành fic chứ không bỏ dỡ giữa chừng. Vì mình muốn sau này mình sẽ có một điều gì để có thể tự hào về nó :)

Mong mọi người sẽ tiếp tục ủng hộ !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chương 9<strong>_

**Kinh thành****  
><strong>

« Chào em. »

Ngồi tựa vào đầu giường, Blaine mỉm cười nhìn cậu, những ngón tay chậm rãi luồn vào mái tóc màu hạt dẻ của Kurt, nhẹ nhàng đến mức anh sợ rằng hình bóng này sẽ chợt tan biến đi mất.

Chớp mắt một lúc, Kurt cười đáp lại và nhỏ nhẹ, giọng vẫn còn hơi ngái ngủ. « Chào anh. Anh dậy sớm thế ? »

« Anh là cận vệ, luôn phải ngủ trễ hơn và dậy sớm hơn hoàng tử chứ, đúng không ? » Blaine nhe răng cười khì.

Kurt ngồi dậy và khẽ vươn vai, sau đó thở phì ra một hơi thoải mái. Cậu hay háy nhìn anh. « Hôm qua thầy Rajak giúp anh trốn ra à ? »

« Ừ, thầy đã mở khoá trong lúc anh đang cưa cửa sổ một cách tuyệt vọng. »

« Tuyệt thật, » Kurt đảo mắt. « Đồ phá hoại của công. »

« Mới rớt có một cái song sắt ra thôi chứ đâu có gì nghiêm trọng, còn tới năm cái lận, » Blaine phản đối một cách yếu ớt, xoè năm ngón tay ra minh hoạ. « Xét cho cùng thì anh phá hoại là vì em chứ ai. »

« Lại còn đùn đẩy trách nhiệm ! » Kurt vớ lấy gối và đập bụp vào cái mặt đang toe toét cười của tên tóc xoăn ngồi bên cạnh. Blaine la oai oái rồi chui qua tấm rèm nhảy khỏi giường chạy biến đi. Kurt, vẫn lăm lăm cái gối trong tay, cũng vén rèm leo ra nhưng ngay lập tức cậu được nhận một hắt nước chẳng biết từ đâu đến. Bị một phen bất ngờ, hoàng tử vuốt vuốt mặt vài lần rồi mở mắt ra thì thấy Blaine, một tay chống hông, tay kia cầm cái khăn ướt đẫm lấy ra từ chậu nước mà nhũ mẫu đã chuẩn bị sẵn, đang đứng trước mặt và nhướn mày nhìn cậu với vẻ thách thức. Không nói gì, Kurt lườm anh rồi lặng lẽ đứng dậy...

« Kurt ! Anh chỉ dùng cái khăn bé tí hin này thôi, » Blaine gào lên và chạy khỏi phòng, hướng đến lối vào khu vườn nhỏ. « Em lại chơi nguyên chậu nước là không công bằng ! Kuuuuurt ! »

Cậu không thèm đáp, chỉ dí anh chạy với một cái chậu sóng sánh nước trong tay, đôi mắt ánh lên vẻ thích thú cực độ. Blaine chạy mải miết, lúc vừa dại dột quay đầu lại trong vài giây thì ngay tức khắc cả một thau nước ụp vào người. Anh loạng choạng rồi mất thăng bằng và ngã xuống ao nhỏ ngay bên cạnh. Kurt hoảng hồn vứt cái chậu đi, chực nắm lấy tay anh để kéo lại thì sẵn đà anh cận vệ tốt bụng, vô tình một cách có tính toán, lôi luôn hoàng tử của mình theo. Kết cục là cả chủ lẫn tớ đều rơi tùm xuống cái ao sen trong vườn...

Lóp ngóp leo lên, Kurt vừa phun nước phì phì vừa gỡ mấy miếng lá súng xanh nho nhỏ dính bết vào đầu tóc quần áo mình ra. Ướt sũng từ trên xuống dưới, hai người nằm phịch xuống bãi cỏ xanh mềm và cười nắc nẻ, sau đó ngừng lại thở hổn hển. Nhưng chỉ cần một trong hai tự dưng khúc khích thì người kia cũng phá lên cười theo.

Nắng vàng ươm đan vào nhau xuyên qua những tán cây dày xanh mơn mởn, lốm đốm in vết trên thảm cỏ xanh ngát và cũng lấm tấm chấm vàng trên khắp mặt mũi chân tay hai đứa. Nắng ấm áp còn lòng người thì rạo rực. Kurt mơ màng suy nghĩ một lúc, đôi mắt xanh lơ hướng lên những cụm mây trắng xốp theo gió trôi đi trên bầu trời cao vút, rồi chợt buột miệng :

« Blaine. »

« Kurt ? »

« Hôm nay là sinh nhật em. »

* * *

><p>Mùi thơm dịu ngọt từ những đoá hoa e lệ quyện vào con gió đầu ngày lan toả khắp không gian. Cánh hoa bay lả tả dễ khiến người ta nhầm tưởng với những cánh bướm chập chờn. Chúng ghé qua khu vườn một lúc rồi lại đập cánh bay đi, mang theo mình những sắc hương tươi thắm của cuộc đời. Vườn thượng uyển được các tốp thợ ngày ngày chăm bón cẩn thận nhằm gìn giữ vẻ đẹp vĩnh cửu của thiên nhiên căng tràn nhựa sống mà Tạo hoá đã ban cho.<p>

Khuất trong góc kín của khu vườn một tấm bia tạc bằng đá thạch anh nằm trên đất, chiếm một khoảng diện tích khiêm tốn. Các góc cạnh được gọt giũa mềm mại và trên mặt đá chạm khắc những hình vẽ đơn giản nhưng tinh tế, gợi nhớ đến người chủ của nó lúc sinh thời. Trên tấm bia, một cái tên ngoại quốc.

_Amelia. _

Đây chỉ là một tấm đá lạnh vô hồn được Pharaoh cho người làm nên để nhớ về nàng, còn thân xác nàng đã được tẩm liệm cẩn thận. Đâu đó trong sa mạc hoang vu là lăng mộ nhỏ nơi thể xác nàng yên nghỉ, còn linh hồn đã tìm được lối về thiên đường nơi cực lạc, an hưởng một cuộc đời bất tử thiên thu.

Pharaoh đặt lên tấm bia một bó súng trắng, màu của tâm hồn thanh khiết và trinh bạch. Đã 15 năm kể từ ngày nàng ra đi, cũng là ngày Kurt tròn 15 tuổi. Ngay cả con trai ông cũng không muốn nhớ đến cái ngày mà kể từ đó cuộc sống của nó sẽ hoàn toàn thiếu vắng tình thương của mẹ. Triều đình gần như chẳng màng bận tâm, ngoại trừ ông, tướng Rajak, nhũ mẫu và vài ba quan thần tỏ ý thương hại hoàng tử bé nhỏ, có đưa cho Kurt vài món quà cùng những lời chúc phúc. Sinh nhật bình lặng thế thôi, như thể ngày này chẳng hề tồn tại. Thậm chí năm nay sinh nhật Kurt lại nhằm ngay trước ngày hình phạt vô lí của Thoutsis được thực hiện.

Marik ngồi xuống một chiếc ghế kê đối diện bia đá, bóp trán và nhớ lại cuộc nói chuyện với tể tướng Hetop cùng tướng quân Rajak.

_« Không chỉ đơn thuần là một tai nạn ? » Pharaoh nhíu mày hỏi._

_« Vâng, thưa hoàng thượng, » Hetop đáp. « Sông Nile vào mùa này nước chảy xiết, trong khi cá sấu chỉ sống ở những nơi nước lặng và trong một môi trường gần như cô lập, nơi không có dòng chảy nào đi qua. Đặt trường hợp nếu chúng bị lạc đến, cũng không thể lạc đến cả một bầy to lớn và hung hãn như vậy. »_

_« Ý khanh là ai đó đã dàn dựng nên vụ tai nạn này ? » Pharaoh hỏi, vẻ mặt vừa lo âu lại vừa giận dữ._

_« Vâng. »_

_« Nhưng làm sao chúng dự tính được chuyện Khamed sẽ hất đứa nhỏ xuông sông ? »_

_« Thần nghĩ điều này cũng nằm ngoài dự tính của chúng. Có lẽ chúng chỉ định thả cá sấu xuống sông để gây náo loạn đại lễ, nhưng cuối cùng vì sự nóng nảy của thái tử mà lễ hội sông Nile năm nay đã trở thành một tai nạn đáng tiếc, 7 lính chết và nhiều người khác bị thương, trong đó có dân thường, và ngay cả hoàng tử cũng bị liên luỵ. Suy cho cùng, ý đồ của chúng lại thành công ngoài sức tưởng tượng. Từ nay xin ngài hãy hết sức thận trọng, vì thần nghĩ mục đích của chúng không chỉ là phá hoại buổi lễ, mà còn là ám hại ngài cùng gia đình. »_

_Marik mím môi và gật đầu. Hetop tiếp tục. « Có kẻ đang âm mưu giật lấy ngai vàng, thưa hoàng thượng. »_

_Một sự im lặng bao trùm, mỗi người đều theo đuổi dòng suy nghĩ riêng của mình, trí óc cố gắng lần ra những khuôn mặt khác nhau có khả năng là thủ phạm và ráng sức thử vạch ra âm mưu của thế lực thù địch._

_« Các khanh nghĩ ai là kẻ đáng nghi nhất ? » Pharaoh lên tiếng một cách thận trọng, hai tay ngài đan vào nhau và đặt trên bàn. _

_Tể tướng nhìn tướng Rajak, gật đầu ra hiệu. Rajak lấy từ trong cái túi da mang bên mình một cây gậy đá sờn mòn cũ kĩ, hơi bốc mùi tanh tưởi. Tướng quân nói. « Thưa Pharaoh, hẳn ngài cũng biết đây là cây gậy dùng để thắp trầm hương chỉ có trong những điện thờ. Thần đã tìm thấy nó trong lúc cho mổ bụng những con cá sấu hung tợn háu ăn ấy. Hơn nữa, khi thần đi kiểm tra một số đền thần trong khu vực thì phát hiện ra trong hồ nước thiêng chuyên để nuôi cá sấu thờ thần sông Nile Sobek, vài hồ không còn một bóng cá sấu. Các quan tư tế là những người phụ trách việc gìn giữ điện thờ. Tuy khi được hỏi đến họ khăng khăng bảo mình vô can, nhưng rất có thể... »_

_« Ý khanh là chính những thầy tư tế đã đứng sau chuyện này ? »_

_« Vâng. Có thể là một người, có thể là nhiều người, có thể là cả một hội đồng tư tế. Nhưng tính đến giờ thì chỉ có một người có những hành động đáng nghi nhất, » Rajak dừng lại và suy tính cẩn trọng trước khi nói cái tên ấy ra. « Thoutsis, chủ tịch hội đồng tư tế. Nếu hoàng thượng và cả hai con trai của ngài đều mất đi, hắn sẽ là một trong những người có khả năng cao nhất trong việc kế vị ngai vàng. »_

_Pharaoh im lặng, rồi sau đó ngài nhìn vào hai vị quan thần đang ngồi trước mặt mình và lên tiếng, giọng lạnh lẽo sắt đá :_

_« Nói đến việc thừa kế ngai vàng, cả hai khanh cũng rất có tiềm năng đấy, Rajak, Hetop. Tướng quân tài giỏi và tể tướng quyền lực của ta. »_

_Rajak điềm tĩnh. « Ngài chỉ cần biết thần sẽ không bao giờ làm hại ngài và gia đình ngài. »_

_Pharaoh gật đầu, nhưng thứ cảm xúc chợt dâng lên trên khuôn mặt sạm nắng của Rajak không thoát khỏi sự quan sát của ông. Một nỗi buồn thương chôn sâu trong đáy mắt._

_Hetop trầm ngâm. « Đặt niềm tin ở ai là sự lựa chọn của ngài. Thần chỉ nói với ngài sự thật, thưa hoàng thượng, và ngài tin hay không là quyền của ngài. » _

_Khẽ buông một tiếng thở dài, Marik ngả người ra lưng ghế, đưa hai bàn tay lên ôm đầu._

_« Ngày mai là lúc hình phạt của tư tế được thực hiện, ta không biết hắn đang rắp tâm thực hiện điều gì với Kurt và Khamed. »_

_Hetop đáp. « Chúng ta cứ bình tĩnh chờ đợi. Cặn sẽ lắng xuống đáy ly, cũng như lòng người sẽ tự lộ rõ. »_

Pharaoh quỳ xuống trước tấm bia, tay lướt qua mặt đá gồ ghề những hình chạm khắc và dịu dàng vuốt ve cái tên « Amelia ».

« Ta sẽ bằng mọi giá bảo vệ giọt máu của chúng ta, Amelia. »

Sau đó, ngài đứng dậy và lách qua bụi cây xanh um chắn lối để rời khỏi khu vườn. Bên tấm bia, bó hoa súng vẫn toả hương thơm ngát.

* * *

><p>Marik vừa khuất dạng, một người khác lặng lẽ bước vào. Ông đứng trước tấm bia đá, đôi mắt đen u buồn như đang nhìn về quá khứ xa xăm, con tim miên man chìm vào miền kí ức, lòng nặng trĩu những tiếc nuối khôn nguôi.<p>

Dường như tiếc nuối là cảm giác đau đớn nhất. Vì có những điều không bao giờ ta có thể lấy lại khi đã lỡ tay đánh mất.

_« Anh làm gì ở đây ? » Amelia giật thót khi thấy anh bước vào phòng._

_« Tôi...tôi chỉ muốn hỏi em một điều. » _

_Nàng nhìn anh bằng ánh mắt lạnh lùng vô cảm. « Gì vậy, Rajak ? »_

_Câu nói lạnh băng như một lưỡi dao cứa vào tim, khiến hai vai anh khẽ rung lên. Rajak đứng chôn chân một lúc rồi khó nhọc cất tiếng. « Em đã nhận lời cầu hôn của hoàng thượng, đúng không ? »_

_Nàng thoáng bối rối rồi gật đầu thay cho câu trả lời. Rajak cố nén một tiếng kêu đau đớn vào lòng. Amelia quay gót định bỏ đi nhưng anh kịp níu tay nàng lại. « Đừng, Amelia, đừng. Triều thần sẽ không đồng ý, và Akharia sẽ không buông tha cho em đâu. Em thừa biết điều đó mà Amelia, tại sao em vẫn đồng ý ? »_

_« Tôi yêu hoàng thượng, chỉ đơn giản thế thôi, » Nàng vẫn lạnh lùng. « Anh nói những điều đó với tôi làm gì ? »_

_« Vì tôi muốn điều tốt nhất cho em... __Vì tôi yêu em, Amelia. » Rajak thốt lên khe khẽ. _

_« Tôi biết anh yêu tôi. Tôi chỉ ngạc nhiên khi phát hiện ra rằng dù yêu tôi, anh lại e sợ ánh mắt soi mói của mọi người, lại sợ người ta cười vào mặt rằng người tình của anh là một đứa con gái, à không, một con điếm ngoại bang. Họ dùng từ cũng hay anh nhở ? » Nàng chua xót. « Anh đã bỏ rơi tôi một mình, anh nhớ không ? Anh chỉ làm tôi thêm cay đắng cho cái số lạc loài của mình thôi. Còn hoàng thượng, ngài yêu tôi bất kể tôi là người như thế nào. »_

_« Vì ông ta là vị vua tối cao, ông ta muốn làm gì mà chẳng được ! Ông ta yêu ai thì có người nào dám rỉ rả bên tai suốt ngày đâu ! ». Anh kêu lên giận dữ, sắc mặt nhợt nhạt._

_« Ngược lại đấy Rajak, vì là một quân vương nên ngài đã phải chịu đựng nhiều hơn bất cứ ai. » Amelia nổi giận giật phắt tay ra khỏi những ngón tay nắm chặt của Rajak. « Anh đừng nguỵ biện cho sự hèn nhát của mình ! »_

_Nàng sấn bước về phía cửa, mặc cho anh đứng sau với khuôn mặt quặn lại vì đau đớn. Trước khi bỏ đi, nàng nán lại nơi thềm cửa, những tiếng thật khẽ thoát ra qua đôi môi đỏ hồng run rẩy. « Rajak, lẽ ra chúng ta đã có thể rời khỏi đây, có với nhau những đứa con thơ, cùng xây dựng một gia đình hạnh phúc... »_

_Mím chặt môi, anh ngẩng mặt lên và chợt bắt gặp một giọt nước tròn long lanh rơi xuống từ hàng mi u uẩn của nàng. Amelia lập tức đổi giọng lạnh băng. « Chỉ có điều anh đã để sự hèn nhát của mình ngăn cản điều đó. »_

_Cánh cửa đóng sầm lại. Anh thẫn thờ ngồi phịch xuống đất, chân tay buông thõng. Bên ngoài bóng chiều dần buông, đè nặng xuống một dáng người cô đơn, âm thầm gặm nhấm những đau thương nuối tiếc..._

_Ngày nàng ra đi, Rajak không gào khóc như hoàng thượng. Anh ngơ ngẩn quay lại sông Nile, tìm về nơi anh lần đầu bắt gặp ánh mắt xanh lơ trong vắt của người con gái ngày xưa. Rajak ôm tấm áo choàng mà nàng đã tặng vào lòng, khuỵu xuống nức nở. Khóc và buông tay thả những hồi ức êm đềm vào mênh mông u tịch, khóc cho nước mắt hoà vào ánh sáng trắng nhờ vô cảm của bóng trăng, khóc đến khi tâm hồn chết lặng..._

_Phải mà anh dũng cảm hơn, phải mà anh bỏ ngoài tai định kiến người đời, có lẽ nàng đã không chết, có lẽ họ sẽ cùng nhau sống một cuộc sống điền viên hạnh phúc. _

_Nhưng nuối tiếc làm gì khi đoàn thuyền hoàng tộc vẫn lặng lẽ trôi đi, đem người con gái anh yêu về với cát bụi vĩnh hằng._

_Anh tự hứa với lòng bằng mọi giá sẽ bảo vệ những điều mà nàng yêu thương. Pharaoh. Đứa con trai bé bỏng mà nàng phải dứt lòng bỏ lại khi nó vừa cất tiếng khóc chào đời._

Rajak cúi người đặt một thứ bên cạnh những bông súng thanh khiết của hoàng thượng, rồi nhanh chóng rời đi, thật lặng lẽ cũng như khi ông đến.

Văng vẳng trong tim Rajak lời hát ngọt ngào của người con gái mà ông trọn đời yêu thương.

_« Thơ thẩn trăm năm, em chờ duyên kì ngộ_

_Gặp lại người giữa phố sáng hoa đăng...»_

Bầu không khí yên bình vắng lặng trở lại với khu vườn trong một buổi sớm ban mai._  
><em>

Trên bia đá, một đóa hồng vàng rực rỡ trong nắng._  
><em>

* * *

><p>« Kurt, em nói thật à ? » Blaine gần như nhảy nhổm dậy, mắt mở to kinh ngạc. Cậu cười gượng, nhún vai một cái thay cho câu trả lời.<p>

« Anh... không biết, thật sự không biết. Trong cung không có động tĩnh gì cả. Cứ như thể hôm nay cũng chỉ là... một ngày hết sức bình thường. » Blaine bối rối. « Anh... em... »

Cậu nhanh chóng đặt ngón tay lên môi anh ra hiệu im lặng, rồi cười xoà. « Nói thì nói từ từ, đừng ríu cả lưỡi lại thế. Không sao đâu, dù gì em cũng không bận tâm lắm đến việc này. Em không thích ngày sinh nhật của mình. »

« Tại sao ? »

Cậu không đáp ngay, đúng hơn là cậu không biết nên nói như thế nào. Lảng tránh ánh nhìn lúng túng của anh, Kurt vân vê những ngọn cỏ xanh mềm bên cạnh một lúc rồi buông một tiếng thở dài. « Sinh nhật em... cũng là ngày mẹ em mất. Tốt hơn là chẳng nên nhớ làm gì. »

Blaine sững sờ, đầu óc bấn loạn cố gắng lục tìm những từ ngữ thích hợp cho hoàn cảnh này. Môi anh mấp máy định nói gì đó, nhưng cuối cùng lại thôi. Nhìn anh khổ sở như thế thật thương hết sức nên Kurt lay nhẹ vai anh kèm theo một nụ cười. « Không cần phải nói gì để an ủi em đâu. Em ổn mà. Em nói cho anh biết chẳng qua chỉ để có thêm một lời chúc thôi, đâu có gì nghiêm trọng, nhỉ ? »

Anh quay sang nhìn cậu và nhận ra một nụ cười buồn. Ánh mắt u uẩn nên nụ cười cũng không thật. Blaine vụng về tìm đến bàn tay ấm áp của cậu và siết nhẹ, đôi mắt vàng óng nhìn sâu vào đáy nước trong veo sau đôi mắt cậu. Anh mỉm cười. « Chúc mừng sinh nhật, Kurt. »

Dứt lời, anh ngại ngùng nghiêng người về phía Kurt định làm điều gì. Tim đập thình thịch, cậu đang hồi hộp chờ đợi thì đột nhiên có một tiếng động lớn từ ngoài vọng đến, nói đúng hơn là một hỗn hợp âm thanh hoà trộn của các thứ nhạc cụ, cả hai đều nhận ra sau một lúc lắng nghe, phối vào nhau nghe khá hài hoà và không khí bên ngoài bỗng trở nên náo nhiệt.

Blaine giật bắn người nhích ra xa, đưa tay gãi đầu ra vẻ xấu hổ. Xấu hổ đến mức muốn chui xuống lỗ. Kurt cũng quay mặt qua chỗ khác, húng hắng ho.Tính đến giờ thì đây không phải lần đầu tiên những giây phút riêng tư, rất riêng tư của hai người bị các yếu tố bên ngoài phá đám một cách hết sức hồn nhiên như vậy.

« Người dân tiếp tục chơi hội đây. » Kurt cười xoà cho qua chuyện. « Năm nào cũng thế, cứ nước sông dâng lên suốt bốn tháng thì y như rằng toàn thể nông dân đều nắm tay nhau cùng thất nghiệp. Nhưng lễ hội của họ nghe có vẻ cũng vui, nhỉ ? Em chưa bao giờ được xem họ ăn mừng ra sao cả. »

Một tia sáng chợt loé lên trong đầu Blaine. Anh ngồi im phăng phắc, mắt dán vào khoảng không vô định trước mặt, trầm ngâm đến mức Kurt tưởng anh vì _tắm sớm_ lạnh quá nên trúng gió cứng đờ ra rồi.

« Blaine, anh sao thế ? Có gì không ổn à ? » Cậu lo lắng.

« Không, chỉ là anh đang suy nghĩ một lát... »

« Việc gì thế ? »

« Kurt, » Anh quay hẳn người sang và nắm lấy hai bàn tay của cậu, hỏi một cách nghiêm túc. « Em có nghĩ đây là thời điểm để phiêu lưu không ? »

Vẻ bối rối không hiểu hiện rõ trên gương mặt cậu. Anh nuốt nước bọt đánh ực rồi tiếp tục, và cậu có thể nhận ra được sự hào hứng xen lẫn hồi hộp trong giọng nói của anh. « Em có muốn cùng anh dạo chơi ngoài kinh thành một lúc không ? Chúng ta sẽ không xem người dân ăn mừng, chúng ta sẽ _cùng_ họ ăn mừng. »

Kurt trợn mắt tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên cực độ trước lời đề nghị đó. Cậu đáp ngay ra chiều phản đối. « Blaine, nghe này ! Một, ngày mai họ sẽ lôi em lên cái lễ đài dành riêng cho hình phạt quá sức tử tế của Thoutsis, bây giờ mà em bỏ đi lung tung lỡ người hầu vào tìm thì tình hình rất vô cùng tuyệt đối hoàn toàn không ổn, triều thần sẽ nghĩ em vì quá bế tắc mà bỏ của chạy lấy người. Hai, anh đừng quên mình đang bị giam đấy, lại còn định tung tăng bay nhảy à, nếu lão tư tế vào kiểm tra thì sao ? Vả lại, em... » Cậu e dè, hơi rụt cổ và thu người lại. « Em cũng không dám ra ngoài gặp người dân đâu Blaine, nhất là sau lễ hội sông Nile. Em sợ... »

« Kurt, chúng ta sẽ chỉ ra ngoài một lúc thôi, không lâu lắm đâu. Còn về người dân, em không nghĩ đây là một cơ hội tốt để thăm dò tình hình và những phản ứng của họ à ? Em chưa từng thâm nhập vào cuộc sống làng quê đúng không, em muốn tìm hiểu qua thực tế hay qua những bản báo cáo khô cứng ? »

Khi đề cập đến việc cùng_-nhau-hớn-hở-trốn-khỏi-cung_ anh bỗng sôi nổi hẳn lên, Kurt nhất thời chẳng lí giải được vì sao. « Blaine, nói về quan sát cuộc sống bên ngoài thì em đã đi một lần rồi, vừa mới đây thôi. »

« Lúc đó em ngồi trên một cái kiệu, và người dân cũng tạm ngưng tất cả hoạt động thường ngày của mình rồi. Không tính. »

Kurt cười trừ, chống cằm do dự trong khi Blaine vẫn nhìn cậu với đôi mắt van nài và long lanh một cách kì lạ. Suy đi tính lại một lúc lâu, cậu đành đưa ra quyết định cuối cùng.

« Blaine, không được. »

* * *

><p><em>Lạy thần Ra vĩ đại, lạy Osiris tối cao, lạy mẹ hiền Isis rộng lượng, tại sao con lại đồng ý vậy ?<em>

Không biết nghĩ cái gì mà lúc đó Kurt lại gật đầu trước lời đề nghị của anh. Vài phút trước, cậu còn ngồi sưởi nắng trong khu vườn nhỏ quen thuộc, vậy mà lúc này lại đang mặc trên người một bộ y phục thường dân, đầu thì đội mái tóc giả thẳng và ngắn ngang vai đặc trưng của người Ai Cập. Tuy nhiên phong thái thanh thoát thường ngày hình như đang tố cáo Kurt trông giống một công tử hơn là thứ dân bình thường. Vui vẻ hơn nữa là cậu đang cùng Blaine, cái con người mà cậu vừa bất ngờ phát hiện chảy rần rật trong máu là bản tính ham vui cực độ, chui rúc trong mấy cái bụi rậm trồng quanh lối đi gần cổng chính của hoàng cung, di chuyển lén lút từ bụi cây này bụi cây kia với khả năng lăn-lê-bò-trườn khá là chuyên nghiệp.

« Blaine, giờ anh tính làm sao để ra ngoài ? Nhảy qua tường thành hả ? » Cậu hỏi, có vẻ hơi ăn năn cắn rứt vì việc đồng ý một cách quá dễ dàng cái chuyện liều lĩnh này. Rồi vua cha, tướng quân, mọi người sẽ nghĩ thế nào đây ?

« Em tính nhảy qua cho gãy xương hả ? Bức tường 15 cubit (*) với anh là chuyện nhỏ nhưng với em thì khác. » Anh thốt lên khe khẽ. Trông Blaine lúc này cũng hết sức buồn cười, mái tóc xoăn tít được Kurt bôi mỡ trăn lên để giúp chúng tạm xẹp xuống, ôm sát vào da đầu. Và giờ thì mái tóc mà cậu từng thích vò vò nghịch ngợm đó bóng lưỡn. Trang phục anh không cần thay đổi gì nhiều, tông màu trắng đơn giản, vắt ở thắt lưng là một bọc nhỏ đựng vài chục đồng tiền vàng cùng một con dao găm phòng trường hợp khẩn cấp (không thể vác kiếm theo vì như thế sẽ quá nổi bật). Anh cười khì khì. « Đừng trợn mắt nhìn anh như vậy chứ, anh tính hết rồi. Chỉ cần em làm đúng theo lời anh thôi. »

Blaine quan sát cổng thành một lúc, trong tay lăm lăm chiếc thắt lưng vằn vện làm từ da rắn hổ mang cùng một sợi dây thừng. Anh ngó từng tên lính canh gác rồi xem xét kĩ lưỡng những đoàn người buôn bán ra vào kinh thành như thế nào, đi nhanh hay chậm, biểu cảm trên gương mặt ra sao, gấp gáp hay từ từ chậm rãi. Bọn lính có vẻ không được chăm chú cho lắm vì đang bị không khí lễ hội náo nức từ các xóm làng ngoài kia làm lơ đãng. Tuy nhiên chúng vẫn giữ lại từng người ra vào cổng thành để kiểm tra giấy phép đi lại.

« Blaine, anh đang tính toán cái gì thế ? Đừng nói chúng ta sẽ lẻn ra bằng cổng thành, bằng cái cổng rõ bự ấy nhé ! » Cậu chột dạ khi thấy nụ cười đắc ý nở ra trên khoé môi người bạn đồng hành.

Anh đáp tỉnh queo. « Không, Kurt. Lén lút là chuyện của đám bất chính. »

« Blaine, anh nghĩ núp bụi cây thì quang minh chính đại đến cỡ nào ? »

« Nghe này, chúng ta không lẻn chuồn đi, » Anh đáp trong lúc hai tay vặn xoắn chiếc thắt lưng da rắn để bọc kín sợi dây thừng rồi dùng vài sợi dây tơ mỏng buộc lại, cố định cái vỏ một cách khéo léo. « Chúng ta sẽ xông thẳng ra ngoài. »

Anh tự hào ngắm nghía thành phẩm của mình, một mánh lới học được từ thầy Rajak. Anh quay sang Kurt, cố gắng để không phì cười trước sự vặn mặt véo mồm của cậu, và nói một cách dịu dàng nhưng phảng phất mùi ranh mãnh. « Em phải tin anh, được chứ ? »

Cậu đăm đăm nhìn anh một lúc rồi thở dài. « Được rồi Blaine. Anh định làm gì ? »

« Doạ bọn họ một mẻ. Em phải làm theo lời anh, và phải thật nhanh, nhé ? »

Cậu khẽ gật đầu. Anh nhìn quanh lựa lúc ít người để ý nhất và rời khỏi bụi rậm nơi họ ẩn nấp, nhanh chóng phủi hết đám lá cây lẫn cành khô bám vào người hai đứa rồi ghé môi vào tai cậu thì thầm. « Cứ làm ra vẻ bình thường, được chứ ? »

Hai người tay trong tay đi dạo một lúc trên lối đi dài đông người qua lại, cố gắng chăm chú quan sát những thứ xảy ra xung quanh. Kurt thì bị lơ đễnh đôi chút, vì lo lắng lẫn háo hức, vì bàn tay ấm nóng của Blaine nữa. Một nhóm thiếu nữ tầm 15 tuổi từ đằng xa tiến đến gần. Cười đùa giỡn hớt vui vẻ, chúng không để ý gì đến hai đứa con trai đang đi ngược chiều với mình. Đột nhiên Blaine siết tay cậu như một cách ra hiệu _đến-lúc-rồi_.

Một giây sau đó.

« Rắn ! RẮN ! » Một đứa con gái rú lên khi thấy con vật rằn ri những vệt nâu vàng không biết từ đâu bỗng rơi trúng chân nó. Nó kinh hoàng hất con rắn ra nhưng trong cơn hoảng loạn không hiểu sao con bé lại vô tình đá « con vật » đó vào đám bạn đang sánh bước bên cạnh. Tụi nó hãi hùng mau chóng lôi nó ra nhưng tay chân líu ríu cả lại, cứng người không biết phải làm sao trong khi cứ tụm lại mà kêu rú lên, mặt cắt không còn hột máu. Không khí xung quanh ngay lập tức náo loạn, đoàn người hiếu kì bu đông bu đỏ lại xem.

Nắm chặt tay Kurt, Blaine kéo cậu chạy biến đi còn vẻ mặt thì cuống cuồng sợ hãi. Anh nhắm thẳng cổng thành mà lao đến nhưng mấy tên lính vai u thịt bắp, còn đang ngơ ngác không hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra đằng kia, chặn lại. Chúng chưa kịp mở mồm tra hỏi thì anh đã hớt hơ hớt hải trình bày, giọng run cầm cập. « Rắn ! Rắn tấn công người ta kìa ! Các anh mau lại xem đi ! Một cô gái bị nó cắn rồi ! Máu chảy đầm đìa, đang trong cơn nguy kịch đó ! ».

Những tiếng rên la thảm thiết từ đám con gái như một sự minh hoạ sinh động cho lời cầu cứu của anh. Bọn lính gác ngay lập tức chạy đến đám đông nhốn nháo, cổng thành vài giây sau chẳng còn một mống canh giữ. Không cần nhắc, hai đứa nắm tay nhau chuồn lẹ qua cổng thành. Blaine còn quay người lại hôn gió cánh cổng to oành một cái trước khi cùng Kurt biến đi mất dạng.

* * *

><p>Ngồi bệt dưới một tán cây lưa thưa toả chút bóng, hai đứa ban đầu cố nén những tiếng cười khùng khục trong cổ họng, sau đó lại bật cười ha hả.<p>

« Em có thấy cái mặt thộn ra của mấy thằng lính đó không ? Rồi còn hăng máu lên làm như là _mỹ nhân ơi em ở đâu anh đến đây_ ! »

« Anh nhớ cái tiếng rú ngân nga trầm bổng của đám con gái đó không ? » Nói rồi Kurt nhại lại tiếng của chúng nó, hai bàn tay ôm mặt và tự kéo mặt mình dài sọc ra, mắt trợn tròng. « _Í í í á á á giời ơi các anh ơi kíu em với ! Em sắp bị sợi dây thừng cắn chết rồi làm ơn khiêng xác em về cho ba má í í í á á á !_ »

Hai người lại tựa vào nhau cười nghiêng ngả. Rồi sau đó cậu ngã thật. Trong lúc cười gần sặc sụa Kurt mất đà ngã chúi vào lòng anh, anh vội đưa tay lên đỡ lấy cậu. Họ kết thúc bằng một tư thế _không-thể-khác-tình-nhân-hơn-được-nữa_. Một tay anh đỡ đầu cậu còn tay kia thì lót dưới lưng, mặt họ sát nhau đến mức chỉ cần gần thêm chút nữa thì người qua đường sẽ nhíu mày mà nghĩ _ơ-hai-đứa-này-định-hôn-nhau-à._ Cảm thấy mặt mình đang nóng như hòn than, Kurt luống cuống ngồi dậy trước khi bị thiên hạ chú ý quá nhiều. Blaine cũng đỏ chín như gấc, mắt lảng tránh nhìn chăm chăm ra chỗ khác. Thật ra anh có quay sang lén ngắm cậu vài lần, nhưng khi Kurt ngồi thẳng người dậy và đưa tay lên để chỉnh trang lại quần áo tóc tai cho đàng hoàng thì anh lại nghe tim giộng thình thình trong lồng ngực.

Cậu duỗi thẳng chân ra ngồi cho thoải mái rồi thở phào nhẹ nhõm. « Không ngờ có ngày em lại _'đào tẩu'_ như thế này. »

Anh nhe răng cười. « Cảm giác thế nào ? »

« Vừa hồi hộp lo lắng, vừa nôn nao háo hức, pha thêm một chút ăn năn tội lỗi. »

« Hôm nay sẽ là một ngày trải nghiệm tuyệt vời của em, anh hứa đấy. »

« Sao anh dám chắc thế ? » Kurt nhướn mày.

« Tự do bao giờ cũng tuyệt hơn quanh quẩn trong bốn bức tường hoàng cung. » Anh mỉm cười. « Tự do cả về thể chất lẫn tinh thần. »

Kurt ngỡ ngàng nhìn anh, sau đó quay mặt đi nơi khác và miên man chìm trong suy ngẫm. Suối nắng vàng rượi chảy qua kẽ lá, tràn xuống tóc, xuống vai rồi sáng ánh trên người hai đứa. Bất giác Blaine cầm lấy tay Kurt và áp mu bàn tay cậu vào mũi mình hít nhẹ.

« Anh làm gì thế ? » Cậu bối rối.

« Kurt, em thơm mùi của nắng. » Anh thì thầm.

Dường như trong đôi mắt xanh lơ của cậu, đại dương yên bình đang bồi hồi quẫy sóng.

* * *

><p>« Bà Nefer ! » Tướng quân gọi lớn khiến nhũ mẫu giật mình, bà vội vàng khép cửa phòng hoàng tử lại rồi đứng án ngữ trước đó luôn. Ông hỏi. « Blaine vẫn ở trong cùng hoàng tử chứ ? Đến lúc phải về phòng rồi đấy, tôi e tên Thoutsis sẽ quay lại kiểm tra mọi thứ lần cuối trước khi buổi lễ, hay hình phạt vớ va vớ vẩn gì đó của ông ta diễn ra. Bà kêu Blaine dậy giúp tôi được không ? »<p>

Nhũ mẫu lúng túng không đáp, cứ ấp a ấp úng điều gì, gương mặt bà nhợt nhạt, ngay cả thở cũng không đều. Rajak lo lắng. « Bà không khoẻ à ? Có cần tôi gọi ngự y không ? »

Bà vẫn im lặng, suy tính một hồi bà mới nói với tướng quân. « Hôm nay ông có rảnh rỗi không, Rajak ? »

Ông cười cười, phẩy tay làm bộ xấu hổ. « Giời ơi bà ơi già rồi còn hẹn hò gì nữa ? »

Nét mặt nhũ mẫu bỗng rắn đanh lại khiến ông giật mình thụt lui một bước, giơ hai tay ra hiệu đầu hàng. « Tôi xin lỗi, đùa một chút cho bớt căng thẳng thôi. Nói chung tôi cũng sắp xếp thời gian được, có gì không nhũ mẫu ? »

« Ông với tôi, chỉ hai ta thôi, sẽ phải cùng _'đi dạo'_ suốt cả ngày hôm nay đấy tướng quân. »

« Tôi bắt đầu nghi ngờ bà đang có ý... ấy thôi được rồi bà nói tiếp đi ! » Ông im bặt khi bà Nefer trừng mắt nhìn mình nghiêm nghị.

Nhũ mẫu nói nhỏ hết mức như sợ ai đó sẽ nghe được. « Chúng ta phải đi tìm hoàng tử cùng cậu cận vệ. Hai đứa nó biến mất rồi. »

Tướng quân kinh hoàng định thốt lên, nhưng bà Nefer nhanh chóng ra hiệu im lặng. Ông đứng sững một lúc rồi mới bình tĩnh lại được. « Liệu ai đó đã tấn công chúng nó hay cả hai tự bỏ đi ? Bà có chắc cả hai đã biến mất không hay chỉ đi lang thang đâu đó trong cung thôi. »

« Tôi đã lùng sục khắp nơi trong cung rồi. Không ai thấy hoàng tử sáng nay cả. Tôi không biết nữa, » Nhũ mẫu hoảng sợ. « Lúc tôi vào kiểm tra thì thấy tủ đồ của hoàng tử cái ngăn đựng trang phục thường dân... »

« Ngăn đựng trang phục thường dân ? »

« Hoàng tử thích sưu tầm quần áo, » Bà phẩy tay cáu kỉnh. « Làm ơn đừng có ngắt lời tôi nữa ! Ngăn đựng trang phục thường dân còn mở ra và thiếu một bộ, giường chiếu ngay ngắn còn thanh kiếm của Blaine cũng đặt trên đó, nhưng thau nước lại lăn long lóc ngoài sân. Tôi không biết hai đứa tự bỏ đi hay có kẻ... »

Nói đến đây thì bà nghẹn lại, mắt ươn ướt, ông vội trấn an bà và cũng tự trấn an chính mình. « Bà có thấy vết máu nào trong phòng không ? Hay đồ vật có bị đổ ngã không ? »

« Kh...không. Ông đang làm tôi phát hoảng thật đấy Rajak ! » Bà nghẹn ngào.

« Nếu không có thì tốt, chúng ta có thể nghiêng về giả thiết hai đứa tự bỏ đi. Vì nếu ai có âm mưu bắt cóc hoàng tử thì thể nào cũng có một cuộc ẩu đả, và tôi dám chắc Blaine sẽ bị giết ngay tại chỗ. » Ông cũng bất chợt rùng mình khi nghe chính bản thân nói vậy.

« Không lẽ hoàng tử lại bỏ đi ngay trước ngày diễn ra hình phạt đó, hoàng tử không sợ người ta sẽ lại lên án mình hay sao ? »

« Hoàng tử thì không định bỏ đi đâu, tôi chắc đấy, nhưng tôi ngờ rằng... » Không nói dứt câu, ông thảng thốt nhớ ra điều gì rồi bảo ngay. « Chúng ta phải ra ngoài kinh thành, bà mau chuẩn bị những thứ cần thiết đi, và phải nhanh lên trước khi ai đó phát hiện, không cho phép ai lai vãn trước cửa phòng hoàng tử. Bà đi chuẩn bị nhanh lên ! Tôi sẽ chờ ở đây. Ta phải tìm được hai đứa càng sớm càng tốt ! »

Nghe thế, bà Nefer quýnh quáng chạy ngay đi sửa soạn. Rajak tự rủa mình. « Blaine, cái thằng... nói là làm thật đấy à ! »

_« Blaine, con uống rượu à ? »_

_Ngồi la lết trên bậc thang, anh khật khưỡng gật đầu, rồi lại gục mặt xuống, tay đung đưa ly rượu rỗng không._

_« Thầy không cấm, nhưng con biết đấy, hoàng tử ghét người say xỉn. »_

_Nghe đến hoàng tử, bỗng dưng anh ngước đầu lên nhìn Rajak, môi mấp máy định nói gì đó. Thấy anh có vẻ lạ lùng, ông ngồi xuống bên cạnh cậu học trò rồi khoác vai nó và ân cần hỏi :_

_« Chuyện gì vậy ? Thầy biết con vốn cũng chẳng thích rượu bia say tuý luý, nhưng sao hôm nay lại nốc đến đỏ gay mặt mũi thế này ? »_

_Blaine khó nhọc cất tiếng. « Sáng nay Kurt bị tên trọc đó... »_

_« Đại quan tư tế. » Rajak ngắt lời._

_« Bị tên đại quan tư tế trọc khốn kiếp đó... » Anh dừng lại một lúc, quay cuồng lựa chọn mớ từ ngữ hỗn độn nhảy múa trong đầu mình. « ... có thể nói là, dồn đến đường cùng. »_

_« Thầy có nghe chuyện đó. » Ông vỗ vai anh tỏ vẻ cảm thông, tuy chính ông cũng cảm thấy đau lòng. « Pharaoh và tể tướng đã cố hết sức để giúp hoàng tử, nhưng cũng không làm gì khác được. »_

_« Kurt đã khóc. Khóc rất nhiều. » Anh nói, giọng u uất khác hẳn thường ngày. _

_Họ im lặng. Cho đến khi Blaine cất tiếng. Những câu nói mà có thể cả đời Rajak sẽ không bao giờ quên được._

_« Con sẽ đưa Kurt đi, đi xa khỏi chốn này, đi xa khỏi những kẻ đã hắt hủi em. »_

_Ông bắt đầu bối rối không hiểu. Thường thì mấy tên say có hai xu hướng hành động : một là nói nhảm, hay là xổ toẹt ra tất cả những điều sâu kín trong lòng. Ông lúng túng không biết cậu học trò của mình đã đến giờ nói sảng hay..._

_Blaine nhìn Rajak bằng đôi mắt trầm buồn, anh thì thầm... _

_« Con yêu Kurt. »_

* * *

><p><strong>(*) Cubit :<strong> 1 đơn vị đo đạc thời Ai Cập cổ đại, 1 cubit được tính 1 cách tương đối là độ dài từ đầu ngón tay giữa đến khuỷa tay, em hèm mình tính thì 1 cubit sẽ gần bằng 40 cm :P_  
><em>


End file.
